King of the North
by amebane
Summary: Gandalf meets the future King of the North in Bree before the War of the Ring and...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**NOTE 1: The North is now Northern Poland and that's were Adair and Ana's people were exiled. The Northeast is part of Russia and that's where some of their people moved to later on when they expanded eastward. This is after the world was made round by Eru Il****ú****vatar and Valinor was removed from the confines of the world. King Elendil was Isildur's father and his son An****á****rion was killed during the **_**Last Alliance of Elves and Men**_**. Isildur was also killed.**

**NOTE 2: The War of the Ring officially began in April 3018 when Gandalf arrived in the Shire and told Frodo about the Ring, and Frodo left the Shire in October 3018 of the Third Age. The War of the Ring ended in March of 3019.**

**NOTE 3: Frodo wrote in _The Red Book of Westmarch_ that Gandalf went to the Northern Waste, but he never told anyone what he found there. This is my story of Gandalf's visit to the Northern Waste. **

Arnor – Middle Earth – Year 3321 of the Second Age

"I say this to you: _You have invaded our lands and killed our King and his family and two of our sons – and so shall your sons perish also. Our people will prosper and grow mighty and strong, and your people will dwindle to nothing, and you nor they shall find peace in these lands, and all you build shall come to ruin...and we will one day take from you the same way you took from us_," Ana said to King Elendil and then rode off with her wounded husband Adair, their only daughter, remaining son and the rest of their people.

King Elendil did not understand what the angry woman said to him, nor did he live to see the seer-witch's prophesies come true.

xxx

The North – Fifteen Years Later – Year 3336 of the Second Age

"It's cold up here," Adair said to his wife.

"But the summers and scenery are beautiful and there's plenty to eat and our people are beginning to thrive and prosper once again," Ana replied smiling at her husband.

"The other Lords can't seem to choose a King for our people," Adair said laughing.

"We'll not have another King for a very long time and he'll come from our line," she replied looking her husband in the eyes.

"We're not of the Nobility Ana," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"But he'll be a Lord's son," she replied.

Adair knew never to question his wife's gift of sight and simply nodded his head.

Adair's and Ana's great, great grandson followed his Lord East, along with many others and settled on new lands, and took the family heirloom and treasures with him.

xxx

The Third Age – The North – Fifteen Years before the War of the Ring

Mir and Caldor are brothers and grew up in the North beyond the mountain range of Carn Dȗm. He and his brother live East of the Icebay of Forodchel and they trade with the Lossoth, as they now call themselves, who live on the Cape of Forodchel in the far Northwest of Middle-Earth. Caldor became a sailor and Mir is a great builder. After Mir told his father, the village elder, and his brother about his dream, his father gave his consent for Mir to undertake the journey to seek out new lands further West.

After Mir and his men returned he reported his findings to his father, and shortly before his father died, they met with the other village elders and Mir told them about his dream and what they found. He laid out his drawings on his father's table and explained what they were.

"Does anyone live there?" a village elder asked.

"Others use to live there, but it appears they left long ago," Mir answered.

"We must settle on the east side of the mountain first, but only down to the second river because others still live further south. But within the next 20 years they're all be gone, and then more of our people can settle on the southern part of the east side of the mountain," Elan, the young (23) seer-witch told them. Elan is a descendant of Adair and Ana from their daughter's line.

Everyone respected the seer-witch and agreed with her.

"Our people are still without a King," another village elder said.

"But we have a bunch of petty Lords," Caldor said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why do we need another King after all these years?" a third village elder asked.

"He'll help us with trade agreements that we're going to need," Mir answered.

"Trading with Southerner's?" Caldor asked. "They're the reason we're here."

"We must get out of our isolation," Elan said.

"I agree with Elan," Mir's father replied.

"Where's this King coming from?" Caldor asked.

"From the East and he's now a young boy, and he'll marry a Southern woman," Elan answered.

"A Lord's son?" Caldor asked.

"Yes," Elan answered.

"What about the Southern female Elan?" Mir asked.

"She won't be of the Nobility, but she'll be able to help us," Elan answered.

xxx

The North – Five Years Later

"Our people are finally settled and everything has been built and they're now farming the fertile lands. However, the cold wind still blows down from the North in the wintertime," Mir told the village elders and Elan.

"Excellent," Elan said with a smile. "When are you going to cross over to the West side of the mountain?

"Next summer," Mir answered.

"That's a good idea brother," Caldor said.

"I knew you would approve," Mir replied smiling at his brother. "We all know your ships can't sail out of the Icebay during the winter."

Everyone laughed.

"How many of our people are crossing the mountain?" a village elder asked.

"Half," Mir answered.

They all agreed.

xxx

Ten Years before the War of the Ring

"This is beautiful," Galinda said wide-eyed to her husband Mir when they finally rode around the mountains with their family and half of their people.

"Yes it is," he replied smiling at her. Mir pointed to where they were going to set-up camp for the night and everyone complied.

A month later Mir saw a ship sailing south and smiled.

"Hello brother," Caldor said when he came ashore and saw his brother waiting for him.

"Hello Caldor, you're right on time," Mir replied and the brothers embraced.

"My men remarked how beautiful this place is while we were sailing south," Caldor said.

"Galinda and the others said the same thing," Mir replied.

"The Lossoth want to know why we're moving further south and I told them why; however, I also told them we'll still be trading with them," Caldor told his brother.

Mir nodded his head, "Now let's ride South to your new harbour," Mir said.

"I can't wait to see it," Caldor replied

"You're going to be in for a big surprise brother," Mir told him while they were mounting their horses.

xxx

"I've never seen anything like this," Caldor said in awe while they were touring the buildings at the harbour.

"Neither have I and whoever built these buildings and harbour were great builders and I've learned a lot from them," Mir replied. "I've also found a great deal of stone, wood and other materials to build our Kings castle and plenty left over to build many homes. I've also found more of the same materials on the spot where I intend to build the castle."

"Where do you intend to build the castle?" Caldor asked.

"Where I found the other materials," Mir answered. "I'll show you the spot when we return and I also have something else to show you."

Caldor followed his brother outside.

"Elan told me there's another harbour on the other side of this bay and she wants our people to settle only on the West side of those mountains," Mir told his brother.

"Why?" Caldor asked looking across he bay.

"She didn't tell me why, but only said it should be on the West side of those mountains,"Mir answered.

"We have a lot of work to do Mir," Caldor said turning and looking at his brother.

"Yes we do," he replied.

xxx

"So this is where you're going to build our King's castle," Caldor said to his brother a week later.

"Yes," he replied and told him how far the river ran, and that there will be plenty of hot and cold running water inside the castle. "The castle will have a stone facade, but, all the floors, walls, ceilings and furniture will be made of wood. As you can see on my drawings, there's also a stone bridge in the forest that connects to the castle and that's the only way onto the castle grounds. We also found a gap in the mountains that leads to the east side."

"How large is that gap?" Caldor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mir told him. "No one will no longer have to go around the mountains to reach the other side," Mir said.

"Both sides of that gap will have to be well guarded," Caldor said.

"I know," his brother replied.

xxx

The Northeast – Three Years before the War of the Ring

Adair's father is a Lord and had two daughters before Adair was born – and Adair's mother is a servant in their Lord's household and Adair is his bastard son. Adair was raised in the castle and learned to read and write and was taught proper manners by his mother Katrina; but his half-sisters always reminded him of his status within the family and they were never kind to him. Adair is an excellent rider, swordsmen and bowmen. He also knows and befriended the other bastard boys in his community, and they too were trained to ride and fight, but only a few learned to read and write and learn the Southern tongue Westron.

When Adair turned 18, he moved into a small one room cabin near the castle, and it was at that time his father and Lord sent him out with others to patrol their borders against the foul things that would, from time-to-time, venture further North into their lands during the spring and summer months.

xxx

Three Years Later – Six Months before the War of the Ring

"Hello son," Katrina said when Adair opened the door to his cabin.

"Hello mother," he replied. "What's in your hand?" he asked after she stepped inside and he closed the door. Adair made her a cup of tea after she sat down.

"I've come to tell you the story of our family," she told him and began to tell the tale.

Adair listened intently to his mother and asked many questions after she finished. "Why are you telling me this now mother?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This sword is your heirloom," she answered and handed him the brown leather scabbard with a long brown leather strap attached. Katrina watched as her son unsheathed the long sword and saw awe in his eyes.

"This is the most beautiful sword I've ever seen," he said and stood up and tested the weight of the sword. "Do you know what it's made of mother?"

"No I don't, but it was made for the first of your name," she answered.

"Adair?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she replied. "It's been told that Adair wielded that sword against the enemy that came from across the sea and he was a mighty swordsman and killed and wounded many of them. He also lead the army that fought the foul things and he was the Captain of the King's Guard. You have the same qualities that he had and you're a natural born leader and also a very skilled swordsmen like he was."

"Thank you mother," he said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I also have something else to show you," she told him. "Come with me."

Adair followed his mother to her room in the castle and watched as she removed a hidden panel from a wall and pull out a very large chest and opened it. "Where did you get those gems from mother?" He asked astounded, looking at the many magnificent stones of various sizes that filled the entire chest.

"The people we used to trade with in the South use to give our King and others payment in gems," she answered. "Adair's great grandfather, grandfather and father were merchant's and they were paid in gems."

"What are they called?" he asked, still wide-eyed.

"The red ones are called rubies, the green ones are called emeralds and the ones sparkling are called diamonds," she answered smiling at her son. "These gems are also your inheritance. They use to be many more, but over the years our family used many of them as payment."

"They're enough gems here to build more than one kingdom," he said laughing. "Why didn't you use these gems to make a better life for us?"

"They were not mine to use Adair, and they were meant for you," she answered. "Ana was a seer-witch, as I am, and she prophesied that our next King will come from our line and he'll be a Lord's son."

Adair looked at his mother. "What are you saying mother?" he asked. "I'm a Lord's bastard with no title or land to inherit."

"Everything you get in life Adair you'll earn, and you're going to earn your Kingship – that's why it's imperative that you travel South and when you return, you must travel East and then West."

"Why mother?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"War is coming Adair – I can feel it in my bones and you must be ready to fight with a large army," she answered.

"But why must I travel South first?" he asked, still not understanding.

"I can only tell you that there's something for you in the South and you'll know it when you see it, and you must travel South to the sea," she answered.

"I've never seen the sea before mother," he said and thought about what his mother just told him.

"You have to leave within the week Adair," she told him.

Adair nodded his head and knew his mother's words were true.

A week later Adair rode West with Ivan, Anton, Khan, Vlad and Boris. They rode until they passed the Misty Mountains and then they rode South.

xxx

"The Southerner's aren't very friendly," Boris stated matter-of-factually while they were riding South.

"No they're not," Anton replied.

"By the looks on their faces you can tell they've never seen a Northmen and probably didn't know we existed," Vlad said laughing.

"It's our clothes," Ivan said.

"They would wear the same clothes if they lived in the North," Khan said smiling at his friends.

xxx

Bree

Gandalf was having a glass of ale before he ordered his dinner when he saw six men walk into the inn, and noticed many heads turn and the conversations ceased. The other patrons stared at the strange men dressed in strange clothing, neither he nor they had seen before. They all wore black leather boots that came to their knees and each had on a pair of black trousers and he didn't recognize the material. They all wore a short black coat that almost came to their knees and the coat had a belt and everyone could see they each man had a long dagger on one side and a sword on the other side of their belt; except the one that had a long sword strapped across his back and he had two long daggers, one on each side of his belt. Their cloaks came to their ankles and they were each lined with fur and fur was also around the collar of their cloaks, which were also black and they all had on fur hats and long black gloves, and their bows and quivers were in their hands.

He studied the six men and knew they were young, but their eyes and demeanor told him they live hard lives. Two were blondes and the rest had black hair and one had eyes he'd never seen before and his face was rounder than the others. The young man with the long sword, who was standing in front of the others, appeared to be their leader and he thought he was the son of a Noble by the way he carried himself. But Gandalf knows of no Noble in Middle-Earth that dresses they way they do. He noticed the six men scanned the entire room and they didn't miss anything with their hard eyes and they reminded him of someone else he knows. He watched as the one with the long sword spoke to the waitress and after she spoke to him they walked to the table next to his.

"These are the only seats available, may we share your table?" The young man with the long sword asked.

"Of course," Gandalf answered smiling at them and watched as they put the two tables together, took off their cloaks, hats, gloves and put their bows and quivers across the backs of their chairs and then sat down.

"Thank you sir for sharing your table with us. My name is Adair and these men are my friends. This is Boris, Anton, Ivan, Vlad and Khan. Khan and I are the only ones who speak Westron," Adair told him.

Gandalf also introduce himself and before he could ask a question, the waitress came over with their ale and took their dinner orders.

"This ale is weak," Anton said after taking a gulp and the rest of them laughed and agreed with him after they took a gulp of their ale.

Khan told Gandalf what Anton said and he too laughed.

"Where are you young men from?" Gandalf asked.

"The North and we call ourselves the Northmen," Adair answered. "We live at the top of the world."

"I've never been that far north," Gandalf told them.

"It's cold up there six months out of year. The snows are deep, ice is everywhere, the wind is bone chilling and the bay freezes in the winter and no ship can enter or leave," Khan told Gandalf.

"Ahhh," Gandalf said. "That is cold, and now I know why you dress the way you do."

"We grew up there and we're use to it," Khan replied.

Adair translated for the others what they were saying.

"Unlike the foul things that come across our borders in the winter and die in the snow," Vlad said and his friends laughed.

Khan translated for Gandalf what Vlad said.

"Foul things?" Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The ugly dark things with crude weapons that smell foul," Adair answered.

Gandalf knew they were talking about orcs. "Do they come across your borders often?" he asked.

"For many years during the spring and summer, but occasionally they come across in the winter and they simply drop dead in the snow from the cold. We're just come off patrol a few months ago because we know the foul things can't survive our winters," Khan answered.

"While we were riding West, we stopped and helped some of our brothers burn a few of their dead bodies," Adair told Gandalf.

Their dinner arrived and they stopped talking until the waitress left. During dinner Gandalf asked about their lands and their people. He was surprised to learn they originally came from Middle-Earth, but he wondered how they got that far North.

During dinner Adair thought Gandalf could answer a question he had and felt he could trust him.

"Where are your people from Khan?" Gandalf asked.

"From the Far East and everyone there looks like me," he answered. "My ancestors (Mongols) used to live on the plains and were fierce fighters and great horsemen and because of a disagreement with their Lord, they and many of our people left and traveled West. That took a few years and my ancestors settled East of the Northmen."

Gandalf saw recognition in Adair's eyes when Khan said East of the Northmen.

"I was told that there's a great sea in the Far East, which is called the East Sea that no one can travel across," Khan told Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded his head. "Where are your ancestors from Adair?" Gandalf asked.

"My great grandfather was a Northmen and my great grandmother and many of her people came with Khan's people, but from a different place in the Far East (India), and I was told they all look like her," he answered.

When Khan was speaking to Gandalf, Adair translated for their friends and Khan did the same while Adair was speaking to Gandalf.

"It's time for bed, we have to get up early and continue our journey South," Ivan said after they finished their meal.

"We don't have any money, but I have this," Adair said to Gandalf and took a gem out of his pocket. "Do you think they'll take this in payment for our meal and room?"

"I'm sure he will," Gandalf answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you have a smaller one?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Adair answered and took a much smaller gem out of his pocket and showed it to Gandalf.

"That will do, and I'll make sure he takes it," Gandalf said.

"Thank you sir," Adair replied.

Adair and his friends were grateful to Gandalf, and told him so when he intervened on their behalf. Gandalf gave Adair some valuable advice for the future while they were traveling throughout Middle-Earth. They then departed the dining room with Gandalf and were shown to their rooms. While they were walking to their rooms Adair asked Gandalf if he could speak to him in his room for a few minutes and Gandalf said yes, and Adair told his friends he'll be along shortly.

"What would you like to talk to me about Adair?" Gandalf asked when they entered his room and sat facing each other.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what my sword is made of," he answered and took the long sword off his back and handed it to Gandalf. Adair watched as he unsheathed his sword and studied it.

"Where did you get this sword from Adair?" he asked still studying the sword.

"It's a heirloom and it's been in my family for many, many years?" he answered. "My mother gave it to me before we rode South."

Gandalf nodded his head. "This sword is made of pure Mithril," he told him and saw the confused look on Adair's face.

"Mithril is a very rare medal and can't be found anymore," Gandalf told him. "How did your family come to possess such a weapon?"

"My mother told me that long ago our family use to live in the South, until a King and his men came from across the sea and invaded our lands, and our people went to war with them and lost. After they killed our King and his entire family and burned down his castle, we no longer had a leader and we were exiled North. This sword was Adair's sword and he was the first of my name and also the Captain of the King's Guard, who lead the King's Army to fight the foul things. My mother also told me he was a great swordsmen and many men from across the sea fell under his sword. Ana, Adair's wife, told the enemy King what will befall his people and told him that...," Adair answered, and then told Gandalf how his family came into possession of their gems and they too are his inheritance, which he didn't know about until recently.

Gandalf knew Ana was talking to King Elendil and she was right because he lost both his sons, their lands, and his people did dwindle to nothing and they never did found peace in these lands, and all they built came to ruin; whereas, Adair's people prospered up North. He didn't know the Númenóreans went to war with the men who lived in Arnor when they returned, and knew this was the price they paid for what they did to Adair's people. He handed Adair's sword back to hm. "Why are traveling South Adair?" he asked.

"My mother only told me there's something for me in the South and I'll know it when I see it," he answered laughing.

Gandalf also laughed. "Your mother sounds like Ana," he said.

"She is and we call them seer-witches," Adair replied. "When I return, she told me I must go East and then West. She also told me our people have been without a King since we left these lands and we only have Lords; and Ana said long ago that our new King will come from hers and Adair's line and he'll be a Lord's son."

"Is your father a Lord?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes he is, but I'm his bastard son and my mother is a servant in his household and I grew up there. He never acknowledged me and my two half-sisters always reminded me of my place. I did learn how to read and write and my mother taught me manners and how a Noble Household is run," Adair answered.

Prophesies are not always what they seem," Gandalf said.

"Sir?" Adair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ana said your new King will come from her and her husband's line and he'll be a Lord's son; however, she didn't foresee that he'll be his bastard son," Gandalf told him. "What will you find in the East?"

"My army," he answered. "Khan's people are a warrior race and fierce fighters. They're also excellent bowmen, swordsmen and great horsemen."

Gandalf smiled and he and Adair talked a while longer.

xxx

"I've come to say good-bye," Gandalf said when he walked into the stable the next morning and noticed Adair's horse turn and look at him. Gandalf looked at the big black stallion and could sense an intelligence in him.

"It was nice meeting you too Gandalf and thank you for your advice," Adair said.

"Nice horse Adair," Gandalf said when he walked up to his horse and rubbed his neck.

"He's the horse no one wanted," Adair replied.

"Oh," Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow.

"He appeared out of no where on my Lord's lands and no one could tame him, until I said I'll try and he responded to me," Adair replied.

"He was looking for the right master," Gandalf told him and noticed Adair called his father his Lord. "What's his name?"

"Wind," Adair answered.

They thanked Gandalf again for his help and said their good-byes and walked their horses out of the stable and waved to him before they rode away.

"Who were they Gandalf?" Aragon asked riding up next to him, but never taking his eyes off the six strangers who were dressed in strange clothes riding South.

"Strangers riding through," Gandalf answered. "We met last night at dinner and they're very fine young men."

"Where are they from?" Aragon asked.

"The North," Gandalf answered.

"What part of the North?" Aragon asked because he'd never seen those cloaks before.

"They told me they live at the top of the world and this is their first time South. In fact, none of their people have been South and they're the first," Gandalf answered.

Aragon knew not to press the point, but had a strange feeling about those men that he couldn't put into words. But he has complete trust in Gandalf's judgment when it comes to others.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Amie has always been a student of history and studied the maps of Middle-Earth for many years. For some reason her eyes always darted to Lond Daer and felt she was being drawn there. She knew the only way to get there was by ship and the Captain and crew of those ships were pirates, and they only went there to plunder.

Her father Doran died a year ago and her mother Lilith is still grieving for the man she loved, and Amie didn't know when she'll return from her grandparents home, and her brother Haldar is running the business until she returns – and much to her consternation, he's been trying to marry her off to a Gondorian Noble while their mother was away. Amie comes from a family of very wealthy merchants and knew a Gondorian Noble would only marry her for her dowry. She has her own dreams and marrying a Gondorian Noble isn't one of them...and always felt her destiny lies North at Lond Daer. She resigned herself to meet this Lord this evening, but knew she'll never marry him.

xxx

Lord Galir thought about the offer that was made to him and agreed; and knew if he married Amie he'll be able to pay off his debts with her substantial dowry. He agreed with his brother that marrying a merchant's daughter is beneath them, but he had no choice and he'll be able to continue to lead the life that's expected of him.

During dinner that evening Lord Galir sized up the young woman and knew she was no one's fool by the questions she asked and felt a sense of failure when he departed her home.

"How can you speak to a Lord like that Amie?" Haldar asked his sister in a rage. "He was willing to marry you and our family will finally be part of the Gondorian Nobility."

"You've always been impressed with titles brother – even though the Gondorian Nobility looks down on people like us," she reminded him.

"They would no longer look down on us if you had accepted Lord Galir's offer," he said with sneer.

"Don't kid yourself brother," she replied and got up and walked out of the room.

xxx

For the next few days Amie discreetly inquired about ships traveling North and finally had luck when she heard of a ship traveling North to Lond Daer in a few days. She suspected it was a pirate ship, but booked passage anyway. She knew she'll have to take her horse, bow, and quivers, and only packed what she needed in her saddle bags. She left home the next evening while her brother was having dinner with friends and went to the barn, saddled her horse and rode off. But before she left, she left a note for her mother in her bedroom telling her she was headed North towards her destiny and she'll write her again, but didn't know when.

When Amie arrived at the docks, she was taken to her ship and escorted to her cabin and then ordered dinner. After dinner she was exhausted and fell asleep...and during the entire trip, she stayed in her cabin and ate all of her meals there; but, she didn't know about the three men who asked about her.

xxx

For two days Adair and his companions rode South and then rode West, after they asked a stranger how then could get to the sea. They rode for three more days and followed Gandalf's advice when they stopped at an inn. A few times they hunted their own food and slept on the ground, and by that time they'd taken off their cloaks off because of the heat.

"What's that?" Boris asked wide-eyed when he saw a strange large city in the distance.

"I was wondering the same thing," Vlad said when he turned and looked at his friend.

"That thing is large," Anton said shaking his head.

When they reached they city they got off their horses and began exploring and eventually found they way to a terrace overlooking the sea. They stared out in awe at the endless calm waters and thought it was beautiful.

"There's a ship coming," Ivan said when it approached.

The six friends hid and watched as the ship docked, and a few minutes later they saw a female leave the ship with her horse and ride away with a bow and quivers across her back. A few minutes later, they saw three men doing the same.

"Let's go," Adair told them. "Those men are riding after the female." Adair felt he had to protect her at all cost.

His friends knew what that meant and did what Adair ordered. They returned to their horses and rode out of the city. When they rode into view they saw the female looking over her shoulder and her horse galloping fast. Adair told his friends to go after the men and he rode after the female.

Amie was startled when she saw a hand reach out and grab the reins of her horse and brought her to a halt. She was so scared she didn't hear the other horse and berated herself for not being aware of her surroundings. Her only thought was to get away from the men who were pursuing her.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," the stranger said to her. Adair knew she's the reason his mother sent him South.

Amie stared into the handsome man's beautiful brown eyes and felt he was telling the truth. "Who are you?" she asked still frightened and felt something strange and wonderful stir inside her.

"My name is Adair and we saw you get off the ship and the other men follow you. I sent my men to deal with them," he answered. "Turn around."

Amie turned around and saw other riders riding towards them and the men who chased her were dead on the ground with multiple arrows in them. "Thank you," she said with a weak smile.

"Are any others following us?" Adair asked when his men rode up to them.

"No," Ivan answered.

Amie didn't understand their strange tongue.

"Only Khan and I speak Westron," Adair told her after seeing the confused look on her face and introduced his friends.

"My name is Amie," she said to Adair.

"Why are you here Amie?" he asked.

Amie decided to tell Adair the truth. "I've always felt drawn to this place since I was a little girl," she answered.

"Why did you decide to come now?" he asked.

"I felt compelled to," she answered looking into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are?" he answered smiling at her and saw her become flustered.

"You're not from here," she said looking at their clothes.

"We're from the North," he replied and again saw confusion on her face. "We live North of Middle-Earth at the top of the world."

"What are your lands called?" she asked.

"We simply call it the North and we call ourselves the Northmen," Adair answered. "Can you tell us about this place?"

"It's called Lond Daer and it's a harbour the Númenóreans built when they came from across the sea long ago," she answered.

"That's what they were called," he said nodding his head. "What happened to them?"

"They're no more," she answered.

"Good," he replied.

Amie could tell by the inflection in his voice that he was glad to hear it.

"It's time for us to return home, I got what I was sent to get," he told her.

"Which is?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You," he answered.

Amie was startled to hear this and didn't know what to say.

"You've felt compelled to come to this place all your life," he said to her. "What did you find when you arrived Amie?"

"You," she answered boldly.

"My mother sent me South and only told me there was something for me here and I'll know it when I see it. When I looked at you and into your eyes I knew you're the reason she sent me South. We were meant to find each other Amie," he told her.

"We don't know each other," she said.

"We'll get to know each other on our way North, and we will not harm you. Look around you Amie, you have no place to go and we're going home...and I will not let you travel through these lands alone," Adair told her.

Amie saw a twinkle in his eyes and her heart and mind told her everything he told her was true and she could trust him with her life – which he'd already saved. She nodded her head in agreement. "I always knew my future was in the North," she said looking Adair in the eyes.

"Let's go home Amie," Adair said smiling at her and turned and told his friends he'd found what his mother sent him to get.

They laughed and turned their horses around and headed North, and Amie rode next to Adair.

xxx

"What happened to these lands?" Adair asked Amie while they were riding East.

"These lands were destroyed by the Númenóreans so they could build their ships and the people who lived here went to war with them for destroying their homes, but were eventually driven South or East," she answered.

"The Númenóreans again," he said with a hard look in his eyes when he turned and looked at her.

Amie shuttered when she saw that look and pitied anyone who crossed Adair. "What do you know about the Númenóreans?" she asked.

Adair told her the history of his people.

"Your people were originally from Arnor?" she asked surprised.

"Is this what you call this place?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered and gave him a geography lesson of Middle-Earth.

After dinner that evening Amie took an old map of Middle-Earth out of her saddle bag and unfolded it and showed them Arnor on the map and told them that's where their people originally came from, except Khan's. They peppered her with questions and she answered them as best she could, and then suggested they ride by the ruins the Númenóreans built, and they agreed.

A few days later Amie pointed out the ruin city of Tharbad in the distance as they rode past and then they turned North towards Annúminas. While they were riding North, Adair and his friends pointed out everything around them and taught her how to say it in their language – and she did the same in Westron. After they crossed the Brandywine River they rode through the White Downs to a mountain range and then they turned East, and then North after they passed the last mountain, until they reached Annúminas.

"This was the North-Kingdom of the Númenóreans," Amie told them when they arrived and what it was called.

Adair and the others looked at the large ruined city by a lake.

"We're never seen such cities before," Khan said to Amie while they were riding through the city.

"As you can see, the Númenóreans built everything on a grand scale, including their ships," she replied smiling at him.

Later that evening they had dinner by the lake. While they were traveling North they caught game and fish to eat and bathed and washed their clothes in the rivers. They also talked about their home and Amie knew it was very different from Middle-Earth.

"It's winter in the North and it's very cold and your cloak will not keep you warm," Adair told her the next morning and took another fur cloak from under his and wrapped it around her and fastened the leather straps.

"This is beautiful," she said. "How did you know?"

"Something told me to bring an extra one," he answered laughing and then handed her a fur hat and fur gloves.

"Thank you," she said and put on the hat and gloves and watched as the others put on their cloaks, hat and gloves.

"You're still going to be cold because you don't have the proper boots and pants for the North, but I'll buy you some when we arrive," Adair told her.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, and thought his smile was beautiful when he returned hers.

They then rode further North and beyond the borders of Middle-Earth.

xxx

Lilith returned home two days after Amie left and read the note her daughter left in her bedroom. She screamed to the high heavens and wondered where Amie went and why.

"Mother what's wrong?" Haldar asked when he knocked on her door and entered her bedroom.

"Amie is gone," she answered with tears in her eyes and held out her hand with the note in it.

Haldar took it and read it.

"I know you had something to do with you this," she said through her tears.

"I didn't do anything mother," he replied and put the letter on her bed.

"Do you know where she went?" she asked.

"No I don't," he answered.

"Did you even know she was missing?" she asked.

"I've been out for a few days and I returned home last night," he answered.

"Of course you have," she said in a biting tone. "Get out."

Haldar quietly left her bedroom and heard his mother crying through the door.

xxx

The North

Mir and Caldor received a message from Elan and told them when to be at her home and the reason why.

"When will he arrive?" Mir asked when they arrived at Elan's home a few days later.

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"How will he know to come here?" Caldor asked.

"His horse will lead him here, as he's been doing since he left the North," she answered.

"What type of horse is that?" Caldor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A very special one," she answered.

xxx

Amie's legs were cold in spite of the long fur cloak she was wearing and her toes were frozen. She'd been born and raised in the South and had never known cold weather and this was a shock to her system. She noticed Adair and his friends took the cold in stride and it didn't faze them one bit. She remembered them telling how hot it is in the South and they were not used to that heat. While they were traveling North, she got to know Adair and his friends and was surprised to find out that Adair was a Noble Lord's bastard son and his friends were also all bastard boys, except Khan, who's father is the Chieftain of his people and he's his youngest child. She was also surprised to learn that many of the Lords of the North have many bastard children; but when she thought about it, she'd heard rumors of the same in the South. When they arrived in the North, Amie was surprised to see how different it is from the South. They were many small towns, villages, farms and large estates which belonged to their Lords.

"This is very beautiful," Amie said to Adair.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Where are we headed Adair?" Anton asked.

"Here," he answered when Wind rode through the gates of large estate and stopped in front of a beautiful town home.

"I've been waiting for you," a woman told them when she walked out of the door of the townhouse.

Amie looked at Adair with a questioning look on her face.

"Hello, my is Elan and I'm related to Adair," she told Amie when she walked up to her.

"How?" Adair asked with a raised eyebrow after they dismounted their horses. The stable hands took their horses away.

"You're find out in a few minutes," she answered smiling at him. "Come inside."

They followed Elan inside and a servant took their cloaks.

"This is Mir and his brother Caldor," Elan said when they entered a grand room.

Mir and Caldor stood up and everyone introduced themselves. A servant brought in tea and scones.

"How are we related?" Adair asked Elan.

"Our ancestors Adair and Ana had two remaining children after the war with the ones that came from across the sea – a son and a daughter. Their daughter married and stayed her with her family and their great, great grandson traveled East with his Lord and took the sword you now wield, and your inheritance with him. I'm a descendant of their daughter's line and you're a descendant of their son's line," she answered.

"I never knew any of this," he said, putting his tea cup on the table.

"Of course not, it was a long time ago and I've always been kept informed of our line," she replied with a warm smile.

At that moment Amie liked the woman very much.

"However, their great, great grandson didn't take all your inheritance Adair, but only part of it, and it's been in my families keeping since their daughter died," she told him. "I'll show you what it is later."

"Thank you," Adair said, wondering what other surprises were in store for him.

"You're all had a long journey and one of my servants will show you to your rooms. Their clothes for you in your rooms and I'll have your clothes cleaned. There's also a hot bath waiting for all of you," she told them. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

They thanked her and one of her servants showed them to their rooms.

xxx

"You look beautiful Amie," Adair said, standing up when she walked into the room dressed in a lovely white winter gown.

"Thank you sir," she replied beaming.

Elan didn't miss the look in Adair's eyes.

A servant walked into the room and told Elan dinner was ready.

xxx

Dinner consisted of a rich hot soup, bread, meet and vegetables and warm delicious pudding was dessert and everyone ate heartily. Wine was served during the meal.

"Where are you from Amie?" Mir asked.

"Dol Armoth, which is in the South and part of Gondor," she answered.

"Are you part of the Nobility?" Khan asked.

Amie laughed and told him no. "A few nights before I left home, by brother tried to marry me off to one of the Gondorian Nobles," she told them.

"Why didn't you accept his offer?" Adair asked.

"Lord Galir and I both knew he only wanted to marry me for my dowry," Amie answered putting her fork on the table.

"What does your family do Amie?" Elan asked.

"They're merchants and always have been," she answered.

"You're a rich merchant's daughter and you know a lot about trade," Caldor said.

"Yes I am and I do," she replied smiling at him.

Elan smiled at the young woman.

xxx

After dinner and while they were having tea in the grand room, Adair and the others told Elan, Mir and Caldor the route they took North and the name of the people who came from across the sea.

"Everything the Númenóreans built now lies in ruins," Elan said thinking about the prophesy Ana spoke all those years ago.

"Yes," Adair replied.

"What happened to the Númenóreans?" Mir asked.

"They're all dead and buried, but their line continues in only a few families," Amie answered.

"Are your family descendants of the Númenóreans?" Adair asked.

"No they're not," she answered. "My ancestors were fisherman and were living in Dol Armoth before the Númenóreans came."

"The Númenóreans laid waste to everything South of Lond Daer," Adair told them.

"They were hungry for wood and chopped down every tree to build their mighty ships," Amie said.

"And those ships no longer exists," Elan replied.

"No," Amie said.

"Tell us about Lond Daer Amie," Caldor said.

"The Númenóreans built Lond Daer..," she began.

xxx

"I know you're tired, but I wanted to show you another part of your inheritance before you went to bed," Elan told Adair after everyone either went to bed or left.

Adair followed her to a locked room and when opened it, they stepped into a large bedroom. He saw Elan take a large chest from under the bed and opened it. "More gems," he said laughing looking at the almost overflowing chest.

"Adair's and Ana's children had three chests each and two were taken East and a third was kept here," she told him.

"Why?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"We wanted to make sure the King had at least one chest," she answered.

"My mother has one at home," he told her.

"One was used then?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I told Amie I'll take her shopping for warm clothes."

"She's going to need those in the East," Elan said.

"What do you think of her?" he asked.

"I like her," Elan answered.

"So do I," Adair said with a grin.

xxx

After breakfast the next morning Adair and one of Elan's maids took Amie shopping for warm clothes, and Adair also bought some new clothes.

When they returned to Elan's home, Amie and Adair put their new clothes in their rooms and had lunch with Elan, Mir and Caldor. Adair's friends were out. After lunch, she showed Mir and Caldor the map she brought with her and Caldor asked her more questions about Lond Daer and that entire area.

"How old is Amie?" Elan asked Adair while the others were studying the map on a table at the other end of room.

"She'll be 19 winters (end of December) in a few weeks," he answered.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 21 springs and I'll be 22 years this coming spring (the beginning of April)," he answered.

"Does she know anything?" Elan asked.

"No," he answered.

"Keep it that way," she told him. "I've sending some men with you when you and the others return East to bring your mother back here with your inheritance. There's much I have to discuss with her and there's much she has to do."

"Such as?" Adair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're find out when it times," she answered smiling at Adair.

Adair felt he could trust her and nodded his head.

"I heard you're going to one of the local restaurants this evening," Elan said after taking a sip of her tea.

"I want to show Amie what it's like where we live," he replied.

"That's a good idea, she needs to learn our ways," Elan said. "What's your favorite animal?

"Wolves," he answered.

"What color are they in the East?" she asked.

"Grey and white," he answered.

Elan nodded her head.

xxx

Adair smiled at Amie while they were walking to the restaurant. She peered into every shop window as they they walked by. When they walked into the restaurant they were shown to an empty table and took off their cloaks.

Amie ordered a glass of wine while the others ordered ale. She looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves and the place was loud. When they ordered dinner Amie was surprised at the amount of food on their plates when their dinner arrived.

"Is there something wrong with your food Amie?" Vlad asked looking at her staring at her plate.

"I've never seen so such much food on one plate before," she answered laughing.

Anton took her plate and put half her food on his and returned it to her.

Everyone laughed, including Amie

During the week Amie peered into every shop in town and went to lunch and dinner with Adair and his friends at the local restaurants. A few times she and Adair went alone and had quiet talks, while his friends were out and about doing other things.

xxx

"Thank you for everything Elan," they said to her after breakfast a week later.

"You're welcome and I'll see you all again," she replied smiling at them.

Adair gave Elan a hug before he left and so did Amie

"That's not my horse," Amie said looking at Adair when she saw another horse next to his.

"Your horse is not bred for this cold – that's why it took us longer to get here. This horse is bred for the cold," he told her.

"She was having a hard time," Amie said.

"Yes she was," he replied. "Your horse will stay in Elan's stables."

"Who're the other men?" she asked while Adair was helping her on her new horse.

"They're coming with us to bring my mother back to Elan," he answered.

Amie nodded her head.

"Let's ride," Adair said in a authoritative voice.

Elan watched as they rode off the grounds of her estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

While they were riding East, they stopped at an inn every night before continuing their journey. Amie didn't the cold as much because of the warm clothing Adair brought her. As they rode further East, the snows were deeper and the cold wind was a constant with no let-up and the ice was thicker, which slowed them down somewhat. Adair told her many things while traveling East and she began to learn and understand his people's customs and ways.

"How's your horse holding up?" Adair asked her while they were having a quiet dinner at an inn one evening.

"Fine," she answered smiling at him. "She took to me right away and I was surprised."

Adair returned the smile. "Once we leave here tomorrow morning the inns will be further apart and we'll have to ride longer and our stays will be shorter," he told her.

Amie nodded her head in understanding.

"I love you Amie and I want to marry you, but I don't have anything to give you now, but I will in the future," he told her and reached out and took her hands,which were on the table.

Amie felt the hard calluses on his hands, but they were also soft and warm and a shiver went through her and her soul burned which reached her heart and something warm and wonderful came alive inside her. When her eyes met his, she saw his love for her, and knew he knew what she felt by the look on his face. She nodded her head and realized Adair reads her very well.

With a simple touch of the hands, Adair's and Amie's soul merged and they became one forever.

xxx

The next morning they rode further East and it was even colder in this part of the East...and Amie realized Adair was right when he told her the inns will be infrequent. When they arrived they ate, were given a bath, if they had one, and then went to bed – and rode out again before the sun rose the next morning. Amie looked around while they were riding and saw these lands were vast and also very beautiful, even in winter. They continued their journey through the ice and snow before they arrived at their destination.

"This is where I grew up Amie and these are my Lord's lands," Adair said when they arrived.

Amie looked around the large estate and thought it was beautiful. She saw the tall trees, a large stable and a very large home made of wood in the distance.

"There's an inn not to far from here and the others will stay there until my mother is ready to leave," Adair told her.

"Welcome to our home Amie," Ivan said when he rode up to her.

Amie turned and smiled at him.

"Boris, show the others to the inn and the rest of you can go home," Adair said.

Amie noticed they did Adair's bidding and rode away.

"It's time for you to meet my mother Amie," Adair said to her.

xxx

"Hello mother," Adair said when he walked into the kitchen of the castle.

"You've returned," Katrina said and ran to her son and gave him a hug, which he returned. "What did you find in the South?"

"Her," Adair answered and Amie walked into view.

Katrina studied the lovely young woman with beautiful long black hair and soft brown eyes. "What is your name child?" she asked.

"Amie," she answered. Amie now knew where Adair got his looks, hair color, and eyes from, but Adair's color was lighter than his mother's – and she thought Katrina was beautiful.

"Welcome Amie," Katrina said with a smile and told Amie her name. "Take off your cloaks and I'll get the two of you something to eat."

While Katrina was preparing their meal, Adair told his mother about his trip South and how he met Amie

"The sea sounds beautiful," Katrina said.

"I wish you could see it mother," her son replied.

"Maybe one day I will," she told him.

While they we having dinner Adair told his mother about Elan.

"When does she want me to leave?" she asked.

"Soon mother," he answered.

xxx

After dinner Katrina showed Amie to her room and made sure she had hot water so she could wash before she went to bed.

"When are you going to marry her Adair?" she asked when she returned to the kitchen.

"Mother?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw the way you looked at her," she said.

"We've only known each other a few months," he replied.

"She followed you Adair," she said. "What does that tell you?"

"I told her she was the reason you sent me South," he answered.

"I didn't know what you would find in the South and I can tell she's high born," she said.

Adair told his mother Amie's background.

xxx

The next morning Amie was surprised to see Adair in the kitchen helping his mother and the other kitchen staff when she walked in.

"I didn't know you can cook Adair," she said surprised.

"I learned from my mother," he replied. "You slept late."

"I was very sore and tired," she said with a half smile.

"You're not use to riding like that," he replied. "I'll make you something to eat."

Adair poured her a cup of tea when she sat at the long wooden table and Amie watched as he prepared her breakfast. Amie looked around and saw three hearths and two stoves, and noticed the long benches on both sides of the table were also made of wood.

Katrina introduced her to the other kitchen staff.

After breakfast Adair took Amie riding and showed her the rest of his Lord's estate, and later that evening after dinner, Katrina and Adair had a talk with Amie

"Lord Delmar's oldest daughter is married and he left a day before you arrived to negotiate with another Lord for his youngest daughter's hand in marriage with his son, and he'll be gone awhile," Katrina told her.

"Elan wants my mother to come and stay with her and she's agreed and she'll be leaving in a few weeks. Lord Delmar is the Lord of these lands and he can take what he wants Amie, and I will not have you here when he returns. I'm going on patrol in few months and I'm taking you with me and our lives are going to be hard. In a few days mother and few other women in the village will be throwing a feast for all the married couples and I'm asking you again to marry me," Adair said to her.

"Time is of the essence Amie, war is coming to these lands and Adair has a lot of work to do and he wants you by his side," Katrina told her.

"Everything has happened so fast," she said.

"Why did you come with Adair?" Katrina asked.

"It was my destiny," she answered looking Adair in the eyes. "I will marry you Adair."

Adair reached out and took Amie's hands into his, and his soul burned.

xxx

A few days later Adair and Amie stood in line with the other couples waiting to get married. Adair told Amie that they'll need only one witness to their marriage. After they said their vows and were told they were husband and wife, they signed a ledger and a male witness signed his name below their names, attesting to the fact that they're officially married.

Amie looked around the large cabin when she entered with Adair and saw the other married couples celebrating. She smelt the food, which Katrina helped prepare, and there were many barrels of ale and some wine. They took off their cloaks and Amie sat on the bench at the long wooden table.

"Welcome to the family Amie," Katrina said when she walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you," she replied beaming.

Katrina also gave her son a hug and kiss when he returned to the table with his ale and Amie's wine. "Enjoy the feast," she told them and walked away.

During the feast, the women of the village served the married couples and kept their glasses full. The menu consisted of bread, roasted potatoes, a vegetable and a meat Amie had never tasted before, which she thought was delicious. Dessert was a deep fried pastry sprinkled with sugar. After the meal the men got up and sang and danced with their arms around each other shoulders, while their wives clapped, including Amie The women did the same after the men finished, while their husbands clapped.

When Amie walked into Adair's cabin later that evening she was surprised it was only one room, that had a bed covered with furs, a few chairs, a chest where he kept his clothes and a very small stove. There was a fire in the fireplace and the room was warm. Adair took her cloak and hung it up next to his and showed her the washroom.

"I love you Amie and I have since the day I laid eyes on you," he said when he walked up to her and finally kissed his wife.

xxx

"Where's Amie?" Katrina asked her son when he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"She's still asleep and I'm going to make our breakfast and take it to our cabin," he answered.

"Will the two of you be here for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow night mother," he answered with a wink.

A few nights later Adair and Amie walked into the kitchen for dinner with the household staff, who congratulated the couple. Katrina prepared their meals for two days which Adair took back to their cabin.

Amie helped Katrina pack for her journey westward; and eight days later the riders sent by Elan arrived at the estate and their Captain handed Adair an empty chest. Adair and his mother put half the gems in the empty chest and covered the gems with her remaining clothes. After the chests were locked, Adair and the Captain carried both chests out and put them in the wagon and made sure they were secure.

"Good-bye mother. I'll see you again, but I don't know when," Adair said hugging his mother.

"I know you will," she replied smiling up at her son, and then turned to Amie and they said their good-byes and embraced and kissed.

Adair helped his mother on her horse and then walked over to the Captain. "Keep my mother safe and make sure she get's to Elan's along with her things," he told him.

"I will," the Captain said.

Adair and Aimee watched as the party rode away.

"When do we leave?" Amie asked.

"In a few days," he answered.

xxx

Gandalf thought about his encounter with Adair and his friends and found it ironic that Adair and Aragon share the same fate. The line of Kings has been broken for both their people; but it was the Númenóreans who broke Adair's people line of Kings in a devastating war. Aragon's sword is Anduril, Flame of the West, which was reforged by the elves. Adair's sword has no name and was forged by the dwarves before the Númenóreans came and was given to Adair, the first of his name, and then was passed to Adair. Adair's horse is a Mearas, which he found very interesting, and thought about the gems Adair also inherited. He realized that Adair, like Aragon, will have to prove himself in the war that is to come...and from what Adair told him, they only have Lords who could never agree who their next King should be. But none them would expect it'll be one of their bastard sons who'll become their next King. "Ironic indeed," Gandalf said aloud laughing.

Gandalf arrived in the Shire a month later and the War of the Ring had begun.

xxx

The North

Amie knew what hardship was while patrolling their borders alongside her husband, his friends and many others. During the Spring the foul things attempted to cross their borders many times along with strange men, but to no avail. During the beginning of Summer, Adair was told to take a few men with him and travel West to warn their people about the incursions all along their borders, and he took Amie, Khan, Vlad, Boris, Anton and Ivan with him. Amie watched as her husband rallied their people to war from East to West and many men followed him. By the time they returned home, men were posted all along their borders – and when winter arrived the incursions stopped.

xxx

The North – The End of February 3019

"Are your men ready Lord Balar?" Elan asked him.

"Yes madam," he answered.

"You're to station your men and both sides of the mountains (Misty Mountains) along our borders," she told him.

Lord Balar nodded his head.

xxx

The War of the Ring March 3019

When Adair received word that many men and foul things were marching towards their borders, he rode to war with Amie and his army.

xxx

"The enemy has been destroyed," Lord Balar said to Elan and saw her nod her head. "We've all heard the stories about Adair."

"I've heard the same," she replied after taking a sip of her tea.

"What about the Lords?" he asked.

"Don't worry Lord Balar, I'll handle it," she answered.

Months later Elan sent an invitation to all the Lords and the few Ladies in the West.

xxx

Minas Tirith

Aragon was crowned King and there was a celebration in the city.

"Captain," Gandalf said when he walked up to the Captain of the forces from Dale.

"Hello Gandalf," he replied.

"Congratulations on your victory at the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf told him.

"Thank you," he replied. "While we were chasing the remnant of Sauron's forces East, we were surprised to see other men doing the same thing, but we've never seen them before and their clothing was different. They were ahead of us and we stopped and watched as they finished off the remaining orcs and Easterlings – then they turned around and rode North. They appeared to be lead by a young man who had a long sword strapped across his back and he wielded his sword with a grace and style I've never seen before, and the four Easterlings he fought fell under his sword quickly. What surprised us was his army had many female soldiers, and the female who rode by his side is an excellent archer, along with the other females. One female got off her horse and fought an Easterling and defeated him easily, and she was quick and light on her feet and had great anticipation. When the Easterling went for her legs, she jumped up out of the way of his sword and then cut his throat with her sword. We've never seen anything like it before and those female solders can rival any man."

"What did you think of them?" Gandalf asked.

"They've very formidable and many of them looked different than we do," he answered.

"How so?" Gandalf asked.

"Some of them have dark skin, but their hair and features are like ours. Others had lighter skin and their hair is like ours, but their eyes are different," he answered.

"Interesting," Gandalf said and asked a few more questions.

xxx

The North

"It seems the people have decided who their new King should be, my Lords and Ladies. We've all heard the stories about Adair," Elan said to them after hosting a grand feast for them that evening.

"He's not of the Nobility," Lord Talin said.

"His father is a Nobleman in the East," she replied and heard murmurs among those gathered.

"We never thought our new King would come from the East," another Lord said putting his glass of wine on the table.

"None of us did," she replied. "But the peoples will, will not be denied in this matter. They're already calling him King Adair – as all of you well know."

"What do you want us to do Elan?" Lord Talin asked, coming straight to the point.

"You all know what to do my Lords and Ladies," she answered.

"What about the Lords in the East?" a third Lord asked.

"You're the majority," she answered.

xxx

Three Months Later

"We now have a new King," Elan told Lord Balar. "This is what I want you to do..."

One month later, Lord Balar and his men rode East.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now own anything.

Rivendell – Late December 3019 of the Third Age

"I'll see you when I return Elrond," Gandalf said after breakfast that morning.

"Where are you going Gandalf?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit some people," he answered.

xxx

"Find your brother Shadowfax," Gandalf said when he rode out of Rivendell.

Gandalf rode North until Shadowfax turned East through a gap in the Misty Mountains. On his way East, Gandalf encountered many families who offered him a meal and a place to stay for the night, and one family gave him a fur cloak, gloves and hat before he left the next morning. He didn't understand their language, but kindness is a language everyone understands.

xxx

Weeks later Adair was told a rider was approaching their village. He put on his cloak, hat and gloves and went outside and was surprised to see who'd arrived.

"Gandalf," he said surprised when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and visit," he answered smiling at Adair dismounting his horse.

Adair said something to a young boy nearby, who took Gandalf's horse and lead him into the stable that housed Wind.

"This village is where my great grandmother's people live," Adair told him. "You can stay with me and my wife until you leave."

"You're married?" Gandalf asked with smile while they walking to Adair's home.

"Yes," he answered.

When Gandalf entered Adair's log home he found it warm and inviting. It was small, but nice. There was a fire in the fireplace, the furniture was simple and furs covered the walls. There was a kitchen and sitting room and Adair introduced him to his wife Amie

"We have an extra bedroom and you can sleep there," Adair told him and showed him to his room and where the washroom was.

Adair poured Gandalf a cup of tea when he returned to the kitchen and Gandalf asked how the two of them met and they told him their story.

"Amie is what you found South," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, we met a few hours after me and my friends arrived," Adair replied.

"How did you meet Gandalf?" Amie asked her husband.

He told her.

"I'm sure Wind had something to do with that," Amie said laughing.

"Why do you say that Amie?" Gandalf asked putting his tea cup on the table.

Amie excused herself and when she returned she had her map. "While we were traveling North I told Adair and his friends we should go this way," she answered showing him the route on the map she wanted to take. "But for some reason Wind led us this way."

Gandalf looked at the route Wind chose, which was West of the Shire and the Ring. "I'm sure he had his reasons," he said.

During dinner Adair told Gandalf about their war against the foul things.

Amie told Gandalf about her life since she arrived in the North and that the North is very different from Belfalas.

Gandalf nodded his head.

The next day Adair introduced Gandalf to the village elders and he asked about their laws and customs and what they were told about where their ancestors came from, and Adair translated. A few nights later a feast was held in Gandalf's honor.

xxx

"Many riders are coming," a guard shouted riding through the village three days later.

Adair, Amie and Gandalf put on their cloaks and went outside and saw many other villager's waiting outside.

"Do you know who they are Adair?" Amie asked.

"No I don't," he answered.

After the riders came to a halt, the lead rider got off his horse and walked up to Adair – and he and Amie recognized him as one of the men who rode with them East.

"I'm Lord Balar," he said when he stood in front of Adair.

"My Lord," Adair said with a deep nod and Amie did the same.

Lord Balar opened the small box he had in his hand and handed the ring inside to Adair. "Put this ring on your finger Adair," he said and told him which finger to put it on.

Adair put the ring on his left ring finger and then Lord Balar and the other riders bowed to him. A rider then rode up to Lord Balar and handed him a parchment.

Lord Balar opened the parchment and read aloud what was inside: "The Lords of the North have finally agreed on a new King for the North, and the majority of the Lords have chosen His Majesty Adair, from the East as King of the North, and his wife, Her Grace Amie from the South as Queen of the North," he said and handed the Proclamation to Adair.

Adair read the Proclamation and saw the Lord's signatures below with their Seals affixed next to their names. "Thank you Lord Balar," Adair said.

"You're welcome your Majesty," he replied with a nod.

Another rider rode up to Lord Balar and handed him a larger box, and after he opened it, he showed Adair what was inside.

"This is your crown your Majesty," Lord Balar said and took the crown out of the box and handed the empty box to the rider.

Everyone saw the crown was a circlet with a large round cut diamond at the center and large round cut rubies inlaid around the rest of the circlet.

Adair got on one knee.

"By the powers invested in me by the Lord's of North, I known crown Adair from the East, as King of the North," he said and placed the crown on Adair's head.

"Thank you Lord Balar," Adair said when he got up and then turned and hugged his wife, who had tears running down her cheeks.

Lord Balar nodded to his liege.

Gandalf nodded to Adair when he turned and looked at him, and at that moment Gandalf saw a white light appear around the King.

Another rider rode up with another box and handed it to Lord Balar.

Lord Balar opened the box and showed Amie what was inside. "This is for you, your Grace," he told her and took her circlet out of the box and handed the empty box back to the rider.

Amie got on one knee. Her circlet had a emerald at the center, then two diamonds, two emeralds, two diamonds, two emeralds, etc.

"By the power invested in me from the Lord's of North, I known pronounce you Amie from the South, as Queen of the North," Lord Balar said and place the circlet around her head.

"Thank you Lord Balar," she said when she rose and turned to her husband, who gave her a passionate kiss.

Everyone bowed to the Royal Couple and then clapped and cheered.

Only Gandalf knew that the King and Queen's circlets were made of Mithril and so was the band on the King's finger that the ruby was set in.

"When do you wish to leave your Majesty?" Lord Balar asked.

"In a week," he answered.

"Yes your Majesty," Lord Balar said and bowed.

"Who are these men with you Lord Balar?" King Adair asked.

"We're the King's Guard," he answered.

Adair nodded his head.

A feast was held for the Royal Couple that evening and Lord Balar also attended.

Adair conferred with Gandalf and the village elders for the rest of the week. The village elders agreed Adair will be their King because he's related to them, and King Adair told them who he wanted to take along with him from their village to the West and the reasons why, and they agreed.

A week later the Royal Couple rode out of the village with their entourage. The King and Queen rode side-by-side and Gandalf rode next to Lord Balar. When they reached Khan's village an hour later, Khan's father, Kabul, greeted them and a feast was held in their honor that evening. For the next week, King Adair had discussions with Kabul and the village elders, and after everyone was satisfied, Kabul and the village elders signed a pact with King Adair.

Khan was glad to Gandalf again and introduced him to his wife Ming and some of his people – and Gandalf asked about their laws and customers and their ancestors. They showed Gandalf a crude map leading all the way to the Far East Sea and told him about the trade routes their ancestors set-up while they were traveling westward. They also told him they're many other trade routes in the Far East that go in all directions. Khan interpreted everything for Gandalf.

Another feast was held in honor of the pact the night before the Royal Couple departed for the West.

While riding westward, King Adair stopped at all the Lord's homes in the East and after they read the Proclamation he handed them, they did obedience to their new King. When they stopped at the King's former home, the King got off his horse and handed the Proclamation to Lord Huron, who was waiting outside when he was told a large party was headed his way. Gandalf was amused at the look on Lord Huron's face when he saw the crown on Adair's head, and he too did his obedience to his son, after reading the Proclamation. Gandalf didn't like the man.

Adair stopped at Anton, Boris, Vlad and Ivan's villages, and they too joined their King, along with Uri and a few others from their villages.

By the time they reached the West it was springtime and Lord Balar had the King's Banner unfurled. They rode through every village and town – the same as they did in the East – and the crowds were large and enthusiastic and cheered their new King and his Queen. Gandalf noticed how different the West is from the East and how different these lands are from Middle-Earth.

xxx

Elan's Home

Elan was waiting outside her home when her King rode onto her estate. "Welcome your Majesty," she said curtsying when Adair rode up to the front door and watched as her King helped his Queen off her horse.

"Thank you Elan," he replied smiling at her and gave his cousin a hug and the Queen did the same.

"Right this way your Majesty, and your friend is also welcome to stay in my home," Elan told him looking at Gandalf with a smile.

"Thank you," he said returning the smile, dismounting Shadowfax and followed them inside.

Their horses were taken to the stables and the King's Guard rode off after their liege was safely inside. Many other King's Guard surrounded the entire estate.

Adair introduced Gandalf to Elan while a servant took their cloaks and they were escorted to their rooms where a hot bath was waiting for them.

xxx

Gandalf told Queen Amie how lovely she looked when she walked down the stairs on her King's arm to dinner. That was the first time he'd seen her in a dress and she had a radiant glow about her.

"Thank you Gandalf," she said.

"Where's my mother Elan?" Adair asked during dinner. "I expected to see her here."

"Your mother is currently at your castle and supervising your staff. She's been there for quite sometime making sure everything is ready for your arrival," she answered.

"Where is my new castle?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"West of here your Adair," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Gandalf smiled.

Adair and Amie told Elan she could call them by their first names in private.

"Who's Lord Balar Elan?" Adair asked, not commenting on her answer.

"He's one of your cousins, like I am," she answered.

"Why don't you have a title Elan?" Amie asked.

"I don't need a title Amie," she answered. "Our family holds the titles to all the Lord's lands in the West."

Adair, Amie and Gandalf laughed.

"How did that come to be?" Gandalf asked.

"Ana foresaw disputes among our Lords and bought all the property in the West, but she didn't foresee that a few Lords would move eastward with their people in search of new lands. Nor that our new King will come from the East."

"One can't foresee all things," Gandalf said to the seer-witch with a smile on his lips.

"No they can't," she replied. "But I'll tell you this your Adair, the Lords in the West are not happy that their new King is from the East, and that's the last thing they expected."

"They expected one of there own sons to become King," Adair said.

"They knew that was never possible and they were content with the way things were. However, it was the people who forced their hand in this matter," Elan replied.

"How?" Adair asked.

"It was you Adair, who rallied our people to war from East to West and they followed you...and when the men returned home, your deeds were spread far and wide in East and the West. The people knew they'd finally found their King and they began to call you King Adair – much to their Lord's consternation. I sent an invitation to each Lord and when they arrived here, I told them that they could no longer ignore the people's will in this matter," Elan answered.

"It was the people who decided that Adair should be their new King," Amie said surprised. "That's why they were so happy to see him."

"Yes, and the Lords of the West confirmed it," Elan replied.

"What were the Lord' and their sons doing during the war?" Gandalf asked Elan.

"They were hiding on their estates and not one them or their sons volunteered to join the fight," she answered.

Gandalf wasn't surprised to hear that.

"I've invited all the Lords and Ladies and their families here for a feast to meet their new King and Queen and they'll arrive in a few days," she told the Royal Couple.

xxx

While the Royal Couple was being escorted through town the next afternoon, they were mobbed by the people.

Gandalf noticed King Adair has the common touch and felt right at home with his people, and knew that's because he grew up as one of them. Aragon also has the common touch, but he grew up in an Elvish household with Elvish Nobility and married a Lady of a Lord. Gandalf knew no titled Lady in the North, or the South for that matter, would marry Adair because of his status and he had to marry someone outside the Nobility, and Eru Ilúvatar chose Amie A lady in her own right, but not a titled Lady. He knew Amie never expected her husband to become a King by the stunned look on her face, nor did she ever expect she'll become a Queen. Gandalf smiled at the two of them.

xxx

"What does the ring symbolize Elan?" Adair asked later that afternoon while he and Amie were having tea and scones in her study.

She told him.

Adair finally understood why Lord Balar and his men bowed to him when he put the ring on his finger.

"Amie you also have another circlet which will be worn only on formal occasions," she told her and opened the box that was sitting on the table and gave it to Amie

Amie gasped when she saw what was inside the box. "This is beautiful," she said wide-eyed.

"And it will look beautiful woven throughout your lovely hair," her husband replied and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You're going to need Councilors Adair," Elan told him.

"I don't know who to choose?" he said.

"I can be your Councilor of Trade," Amie told him. "As you know, I was taught everything about business growing up."

"That's a good idea Amie," Elan replied with a slight smile on her face.

Gandalf told them about the roles of Prince Imrahil and Prince Faramir in Gondor.

"Gondor has a King?" Amie asked, but didn't let on that she knew Prince Imrahil and his family.

"Yes. King Elessar was excepted by the people of Gondor because of his role in the war and he was crowed shortly thereafter," Gandalf answered.

"Was it the same war we were fighting Gandalf?" Lord Balar asked.

"Yes it was," he answered.

"Lord Balar is a very good soldier and he can take care of the home defenses in the West, but you're going to need someone for the East," Elan turned and said to Adair.

"I made an agreement with Kabul, Khan's father, before I left and he and his people, along with my people have agreed to defend the East," Adair replied.

It was at that moment Gandalf knew Adair will become a great King.

"I have someone in mind for the position of Royal Administrator," Elan said. "When Lord Elric's youngest son, Lord Erik, took over the running of his father's estate, he got him out of a great deal of debt and now his father's lands are the most profitable of all the Lords in the West. He also knows our laws very well."

"I'm also going to need a Royal Administrator for the East because Lord Erik doesn't know anything about those lands or the people," Adair replied. "Lord Balar, tomorrow morning after breakfast I want you to..."

xxx

"Uri, Boris, Vlad, Anton, Khan, Ivan and Raj nodded to Adair when they walked into Elan's study the next morning.

Adair told them they can call him by his name in private.

"What do you want to talk to us about Adair?" Ivan asked after the sat down.

"I'm going to appoint Lord Erik as my Royal Administrator for the West and I need someone for the East," he answered and explained to them what a Royal Administrator does. "I'm appointing Uri to that position because he can read and write and speak Westron. He's also a Nobleman's bastard like I am, and he'll be part of my Court and he'll speak for me on all matters in the East. Uri you're now Lord Uri, Lord of the East."

"Thank you Adair," he said with a grin on his face.

"We bastards have to stick together," Boris said and they all laughed.

"While I was having discussions with your father and the other village elders Khan, we agreed that you're represent your people as their Ambassador to my Court and you'll be part of my Court and that you'll receive the title of Lord and your wife Lady," Adair told him. "You're now Lord Khan and your wife is now Lady Ming."

Khan stood up and bowed to the King and thanked him in his language. He knew this was a great honor and now knew why his father sent him.

"Raj, you're now Lord Raj and your wife is now Lady Amara and her sister is Lady Jaya. You're also part of my Court," Adair told him.

"Thank you Adair," he said with a nod of his head.

"Boris, Anton, Ivan and Vlad, the four of you are now part of the King's Guard and when I send Uri to the East you're going with him," Adair told them.

They thanked their King.

"After we get settled in I want to talk to all of you about recruitment for my Eastern Army," he told them.

"It seems we're going to be spending a lot of time in the East," Uri said.

Adair nodded his head. "We have a lot of work to do in the East," Adair replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Two Days Later

"Hello Gandalf," Lord Balar said. "The Lords and Ladies should arrive soon and it should be an interesting evening."

"I'm sure it will be Lord Balar," he replied with smiling eyes.

Lord Balar and Gandalf turned and watched as the King and Queen descended the grand staircase when their presence was announced.

The King wore black boots with his black pants tucked inside. He coat jacket was gold that came to his knees and had a high collar with a belt around his waist. The elegant light-weight rich fabric was intricately designed and his crown looked magnificent around his head.

The Queen wore a magnificent flowing cream colored gown with her formal circlet woven throughout her hair. The circlet had three emerald cut stones across her forehead with a emerald at the center and the diamonds on each side of the emerald were the same size. The other stones attached to the two strands were smaller diamonds and emeralds.

Lord Balar and Gandalf thought the King and Queen looked regal, and gave a deep nod to the Royal Couple after they descended the staircase.

xxx

When the Lords and Ladies arrived they were introduced to their King and Queen.

Gandalf watched as the Lords and Ladies sized up their new King and heard a few distasteful words about the King's coloring. He saw many envious looks from the Lords and their sons when they looked at him and knew they all wished they were in his place, but none of them earned the Kingship. He also heard a few Ladies asking why their King would marry a foreigner and not one of them.

"My Lords," the King said when he walked up to two Lords who were talking to each other.

"Your Majesty," Lord's Erik and Casmir replied and gave a nod to their liege.

"Lord Erik, I've appointed you to my Court as my Royal Administrator for the West and you're now Lord of the West," Adair told him.

"Thank you your Majesty," he said.

"This is Lord Uri whose also part of my Court and he's my Royal Administrator for the East and he's Lord of the East," Adair told Lord Erik.

"My Lord," Uri said with a nod of his head.

"My Lord," Lord Erik also replied with a nod.

"Lord Casmir, I've appointed you to my Court as my Secretary," Adair told him.

"Thank you your Majesty, it's a great honor," Lord Casmir said with a nod..

"I know the two of you live a few days ride from here and we'll be leaving for the castle in two days; however, I'll have some of my Royal Guards escort you to your homes and then escort you to the castle after you're finished taking care of your affairs," Adair told him.

They both thanked the King before he walked away with Lord Uri.

Adair heard murmurs when he walked away from the Lords, but didn't see the nasty looks directed at Lord Erik. They know Lord Erik will speak for the King in all maters concerning the West.

Gandalf thought Elan made a wise chose after studying Lord Erik.

Elan also recommended Lord Casmir to Adair.

xxx

Gandalf sat on the Queen's left during dinner.

"You look very lovely Queen Amie," Gandalf said to her.

"Thank you Gandalf," she replied beaming.

"What do you think of the Lords and Ladies in the North?" he asked.

"They remind me of the Lords and Ladies of Gondor," she answered laughing.

Gandalf also laughed.

"It seems no matter where you go the Nobility is the same," she said.

After dinner there was dancing and everyone bowed or curtseyed to the Royal Couple when they departed.

xxx

Mir and Caldor bowed to the Royal Couple when they entered Elan's study the next morning.

"Why there?" Adair asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the drawings Mir brought with him.

"It was Elan's idea," Mir answered.

"Trade with Gondor," Amie said.

"We already trade with the East," Mir said.

"That takes a long time," Adair replied.

"Our ships can't travel all the way to Gondor," Caldor said.

"They can travel to Lond Daer," Queen Amie replied.

"That means we'll have to settle the Southern part of those lands and they're a disaster," King Adair said.

"Farmers might be able to help your Majesty," Mir replied.

"Maybe," he said. "Caldor I want you to sail down to Lond Daer and take the best farmers with you, and when you return I want a complete report. I also want that harbour and those buildings inspected and take Mir's assistant with you."

"Yes your Majesty," he replied.

Amie then told them about Gondorian ships.

"How long does it take to build a Gondorian ship your Grace?" Caldor asked.

"A few years," she answered.

They talked about Gondorian ships and the castle for two hours.

Before the meeting was over Adair told Caldor he's now a Lord and Master of Ships and his wife Estella is Lady Estella. He told Mir he's now Lord Mir and his Master Builder and his wife Galinda is Lady Galinda.

"Thank you your Majesty," they replied.

xxx

"What do you think?" Adair asked Amie after the Lords left.

"It's looks beautiful and I can't wait to see it," she answered.

"Neither can I," he said. "I never thought I'd live by the sea."

"You're going to love it," she said and gave her husband a passionate kiss.

xxx

"I want to show you something Gandalf before we ride out after breakfast," King Adair said to him the next morning.

"Of course your Majesty," he replied and followed the King.

"These belong to me," Adair told Gandalf sitting next to him on the bed.

Gandalf looked at the two large chests filled with gems and knew they were made by the dwarves.

"I grew up a servant and a poor boy; yet, I had all this and didn't know it," he said.

"Would you have done what you did if you had all this at a younger age?" Gandalf asked.

"No, I would be like the other Lord's sons," he answered.

"Yes you would," Gandalf said. "The Lord's of the North never realized the Kingship for these lands had to be earned and not given by birth. Everything you now have you earned – and you can relate to your people in ways the Lord's can't because of your upbringing."

Adair nodded his head. "By the way Gandalf, Elan gave me the titles to all the Lord's lands in the West."

Gandalf laughed.

xxx

"Let's ride," King Adair said a few hours later.

People watched in awe when they saw their King and Queen and their Royal Party ride-by, and it was a sight they never forget and told their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.

They stopped at an inn before nightfall and rose early the next morning to continue their journey westward. When they arrived at the Icebay they stopped so Gandalf could see it.

Gandalf knew the Icebay was part of the Dor Daidelos (Regions of Everlasting Cold) that was North of Angband, which was transformed after the War of Wrath. That's why it's cold in the North and why the Icebay freezes in the winter.

The Royal Party stopped at another inn that evening and Gandalf saw how happy the people were to meet their King and Queen. The next morning they again rose before sunrise and Gandalf recognized the Blue Mountains in the distance and finally realized where they were headed.

"Welcome to your new home your Majesty," Lord Balar told him when they arrived. "You castle is on the other side of these mountains."

King Adair and Queen Amie looked South and saw how beautiful the lands were and Lord Mir told them how far South some of his Majesty's subjects had settled. Lord Mir also pointed to a gap between the river and the mountains before they turned their horses North and rode around the mountains.

Gandalf saw how beautifully the homes were built and saw elvish influences in the designs. The people greeted their King and Queen as they rode past and they smiled and waved in return. They stopped at an inn that evening and the following morning continued their journey South.

"It's beautiful Adair," Amie said to her husband when they saw the castle in the distance.

"Yes it is," he replied when he turned to her with a big smile on his face.

The people continued to greet their King and Queen and they responded in kind until they reached a large forest.

"All the homes in the forest belong to your Royal Guard and their families, your Majesty," Lord Mir told him.

King Adair and Queen Amie looked around the forest and both thought it was beautiful. They rode until they reached a bridge and the guards bowed to their liege and they rode across the elevated stone bridge – which was also guarded on the other side – and continued riding through the forest until they arrived at the front door of the castle. The King helped his Queen off her horse and the stable hands lead the horses away.

"Right this way your Majesty," Lord Mir said with a slight bow when the large wooden castle door opened.

Gandalf didn't know the door had Mithril underneath.

The doorman bowed to his King and Queen when they entered their new home and they saw many of the household staff waiting for them when they walked into the large foyer.

"Hello mother," Adair said when he walked up to her. "I understand you're in charge of my household staff."

Katrina looked up and saw a big smile on her son's face and his beautiful crown.

Gandalf smiled when the King embraced his mother while she wept in his arms. The Queen also embraced her.

Katrina gave orders to the staff to take everyone to their rooms. "I'll show my King and Queen to the Royal Wing," she said to her son and daughter-in-law and lead the way.

The King and Queen noticed all the floors, doors and furniture were made of wood and the wood beams on the ceilings were curved in an elegant design they'd never seen before. Two guards stood at the entrance to the Royal Wing and bowed to the Royal Couple when they approached. After Katrina opened the door to the Royal Wing she showed them their large sitting room with a fireplace and large windows and an adjacent dining room that had a kitchen. Then she showed them the King's study. Adair looked around his study and saw a desk and chair and two chairs facing the desk. She also showed them the small cozy sitting room adjacent to the study with a private water closet.

"This is your bedroom," Katrina told them when she opened the door.

When Adair and Amie walked inside their bedroom they saw a large wood bed, a fireplace and chairs. Then they followed Katrina to their separate dressing areas and wash rooms, and showed them where the King's squire and the Queen's maid will enter and leave. Their wash rooms were identical and they both had a elegant curved wood bathtub, sink and a private water closet. Then they walked to the Royal children's wing.

"This is the Royal Garden," Katrina told them after their tour of the Royal Wing.

The view took Amie's breath away. "This is stunning," she said and her husband agreed.

They both walked to the large stone terrace and looked out at the sea. There was a table with chairs on the terrace, along with a bench.

"I didn't realize we were this high," Adair said looking around and saw many trees surrounding them. "It's more lovely than I could ever image mother."

Katrina smiled at her son. "You're be shown the rest of the castle and grounds tomorrow. It's time for the two of you to take your baths and change. Dinner will be ready in two hours," she told them.

xxx

Gandalf knew the lands the Northmen settled on was once known as Lindon – the home of Gil-galad in the Second Age – and knew they'd been here for years. He knew men would settle on elvish lands once they left Middle-Earth for good, and they all have, except a few. When he saw the castle from a distance, he knew it was built in a forest. The stone was lovely and there was a watch tower and each side of the castle. When they entered the castle he notice all the wood was elven and wondered where Lord Mir got it. He noticed the windows were large and let in plenty of light. His room had a bed, fireplace, a few chairs, wardrobe, wood floors and ceiling. Quite cozy he thought, and then took a hot bath.

xxx

"Lord Mir, where do you get the wood and your ideas for the castle?" Gandalf asked when he walked up to him during the reception.

"We found the wood and many other materials in more than one place after we arrived, and many drawings in more than one place. We also found plenty of stone in more than one place. I took the ideas from the drawings we found and incorporated them with mine," he answered.

"You're a find builder Lord Mir," Gandalf told him and thought his work can match any elf or dwarf.

"Thank you Gandalf," he replied.

xxx

King Adair and Queen Amie chatted with each guest during the reception and when they were told dinner was ready, everyone followed the Royal Couple into the King's Hall. The King's Hall had a high table and can easily seat two hundred. Before dinner King Adair told everyone his mother was the guest of honor that evening and he' given her the title of Lady and everyone clapped. Lord Balar, Lady Katrina, Lord Raj, Lady Amara, Lady Jaya and Elan sat at the high table that evening – all were Adair's relatives.

After dinner there was dancing and they sang the songs from the East.

"I see Amie has immersed herself in the culture of the East," Elan said to Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled. He saw the Queen dancing with Lady Katrina and the other Ladies and having a grand time while the men clapped.

"I wonder how others will see our Queen when she returns home one day?" Elan asked Gandalf.

"She'll be a very different person than what they knew. She's also very young and was able to change and adapt," he answered.

"That's true, but what about the others in the South who're going to meet Adair and some of his Court. I heard some of the nasty remarks made by some of the Lords and Ladies about Adair at the feast in my home," she told him. "I wonder if the ones in the South will react the same way?"

Gandalf looked around at the different races in the room.

"I thought so," she said looking him in the eye. "When you return South, prepare the others for their arrival one day."

Gandalf nodded to Elan.

xxx

One Month Later

Gandalf was escorted into the Throne Room by Lord Casmir and two Guards, and there were more guards surrounding the room. This was the first time he'd been in the Throne Room. It wasn't as large as the Throne Room in Minas Tirith – which he thought had a cold feeling to it – but much smaller and warmer. There were large windows on one side of the room and the floors, steps and Throne were made of wood, and the King sat on a cushion with his banner hanging above his head on the wall. There were seven steps leading to the Throne and he gave a deep nod to King Adair, who smiled down at him.

"Thank you for everything Gandalf," the King said.

"You're welcome your Majesty. I was happy to help in any way I could," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Have a safe journey South," he told him.

Gandalf nodded to the King of the North one last time and was escorted out of the Throne Room. When he left the castle grounds he rode North, then East to the Misty Mountains and then South to Rivendell. He thought about Ana's prophecy while riding to Rivendell and felt there's more to her prophecy. It seemed to him that the closer an event is to occur, a seer-witch's prophecy has a lot of truth to it, but they're things they can't see.

When he accepted the mission to come to Middle-Earth he didn't know people lived in the North, or the Northern Waste as they call it in the South. He also didn't know that Sauron knew about about the people in the North, or that he'd been sending orcs and Easterlings to the North for a very long time. He wondered if Sauron knew that he could never really conquer the North because of the weather.

He also thought about what Elan told him and knew what she said was true. He'd heard disparaging words, on many occasions, from many in Middle-Earth about the men from the South and wondered how they're going to accept King Adair. He thinks one of the reasons Eru Ilúvatar chose Amie is to smooth the way for her husband...and who better than a woman from Gondor.

Gandalf also wondered what happened to the Cold-drakes that used to inhabit the Northern Waste. No one in the North mentioned them and he didn't fell their presence and wondered what happened to them.

xxx

Dol Armoth – Year 3021 of the Third Age

"Why are you out here Gandalf?" Aragon asked when he walked out onto the terrace of Prince Imrahil's home. "The wedding festivities are inside."

Éomer and Lothíriel just gotten married.

"I'm thinking," he answered.

"Thinking about what?" Aragon asked.

"What do you know about the Northern Waste Aragon?" he asked.

"Only that it's extremely cold, icy and a desolate place," he answered. "Why do you asked?"

"You're find out when the time is right?" Gandalf answered.

Aragon raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be surprised to learn that Eru Ilúvatar made other children and those children are very different from you Aragon," Gandalf told him.

"What are you saying Gandalf?" he asked.

"Let's get back inside," Gandalf said.

xxx

When Frodo and Bilbo boarded the ship to the West they were immediately taken below to their cabin to rest while the ship sailed out of the harbour.

Gandalf finally realized what Ana meant when she said..._and we will take from you_..., after listening to Galadriel and Elrond. It wasn't their former lands she was talking about, but the elvish lands of Lindon (North Lindon and South Lindon), where Elendil was met by Gil-galad when he arrived in Middle-Earth. He found it ironic their new lands border the lands their ancestors were driven from long ago.

xxx

The North

Lord Caldor and his men built two ships similar to Gondorian ships – which took four years – and could sail all the way to Gondor and back.

During that time Lord Uri recruited many men for the King's army in the East. Those men fought in the war and were happy to be part of their King's army. King Adair also began to build a home in the East.

Some of the King's subjects settled in South Lindon after their villages were completed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do now own anything.

Valinor

The Lord of Mandos sat in his Halls thinking about Ana's prophecy...and everything she told King Elendil came true. He didn't know mortal females had the gift of foresight until Olórin returned and told the Valar about the seer-witches in the North; and when the Valar and Olórin looked North, they found a prosperous people. When they looked to the Far East, Olórin saw where Adair's and Khan's people came from, and saw many other races all the way to the East Sea.

Námo didn't tell Olórin that he agreed with his assessment that Sauron could never conquer the North He knew his brothers powers have dwindled to the point where he couldn't see many things, especially in the North. He nor the other Valar also didn't know about the Ana's prophesy concerning her family and who their next King will be. When they saw King Adair they knew he was blessed by Eru Ilúvatar and Oromë told them Wind did not come from Valinor. Námo knew it was one of those unlooked for things their Father spoke of.

The Lord of Mandos looked at his wife's tapestries in his every expanding Halls after the Valar's meeting with Olórin regarding the Cold-drakes. He knew they were on Arda in the Third Age, but for some reason the Cold-drakes never harmed the people in the North and he wondered why, and his wife's tapestries didn't record what happened to them. Her tapestries also didn't show the arrival of the army from the Far East long ago, which was another very important event.

During their meeting with the other Valar they found out all the events in the North and Far East were never recorded on any of Vairë's tapestries because she didn't know anything about them.

Lady Nienna told them it was their Atar who protected the Northmen and he made sure they survived, grew and prospered as a people – just as Ana's prophecy foretold – and they were written out of history after they were exiled to the Northern Waste.

Vairë told the other Valar that she can now see all the important events of history in the North and the Far East, but it was only after King Adair arrived in Middle-Earth.

"We thought the Númenóreans were more important because they were the descendent of the Three Houses of the Edain," Tulkas said.

"Atar never thought that, only we and the elves did," Nienna replied.

Námo knew his sister was right. He knew the Númenóreans, even the faithful, turned out to be very cruel to everyone on Middle-Earth. They either killed or drove out many of the people from their lands, and left many of those devastated.

"Before I left Middle-Earth I said the lands of Enedwaith will one day bloom again. The parts of Enedwaith that are now green and where trees are beginning to grow is where Adair rode through on Wind when they were riding South to Lond Daer," Olórin told them.

Now Námo knew why King Adair is important to Eru Ilúvatar

xxx

Belfalas – Six Years after the War of the Ring

Lilith was in her study reading letters when a servant knocked on the door and entered and handed her mistress a small pouch and told her it was delivered by a man along with gifts, which she had taken to her room.

Lilith thanked her and opened the pouch saw one letter was addressed to her liege and had a Royal Seal she'd never seen before and wondered why someone would send it to her. She saw the other letter was addressed to her and opened it and began reading the letter from her long lost daughter. After she finished reading the letter she broke down and cried and re-read the letter again after she composed herself. She then went to her room and opened the gifts her daughter had sent.

Lilith went back to her study and wrote a letter to Prince Imrahil in Minas Tirith asking for an audience and told him why.

xxx

"We thought Amie was dead mother," Haldar said after his mother told him Amie was alive and about her life.

Lilith always knew her daughter was a strong-willed girl and very determined, and on more than one occasion she told her mother she knew her destiny laid elsewhere.

"What will people say about her husband's background?" Haldar asked with a raised eyebrow. "They sound like barbarians."

Lilith didn't reply to her son's remark and knew he only cared about appearances and what others thought, whereas her daughter was the opposite.

"What are you going to do mother?" he asked.

"Amie wants me to come and live with her and that's what I'm going to do," she answered.

"You don't know anything about those people mother," he said with a horrified look on his face.

"I know my daughter is very happy and that's all I need to know," she replied.

"What are you going to do with the house?" he asked.

"Sell it," she answered.

"Mother!" he yelled standing up.

"Don't think I don't know about you. I told you years ago that servants gossip and they know everything...and you should've heeded my warning. After I sell this house, you can live in our smaller home," she told him.

"That house is small," he said.

"You'll have to make do," she replied. "But I do expect you to travel North with us for appearances sake."

Haldar reluctantly agreed.

xxx

Minas Tirith

"Welcome back," King Elessar said to Prince Imrahil when he walked into his office. "How's your grandson?"

"Perfect," he answered smiling at his liege. Prince Imrahil took his usual seat when his liege held out his hand for him to sit down.

"I received a letter from Lilith, who was my wife's cousin's best friend when they were growing up. She's a rich merchant's daughter and has a son and daughter. Before my wife's cousin would come to visit us at Dol Amroth, she would always asked if she could bring Lilith and her children, Haldar and Amie, along and my wife wrote back and said yes. Amie and Lothíriel got along very well, however, Amie was wide to say the least," Imrahil told his King.

"What do you mean?" Elessar asked.

"She never did anything Noble girls did, such as sewing and the like. She only wanted to ride horses and practice with her bow, which she always brought with her ever time she visited. Amie also has a great head for business and she learned that at her father's knee. On a few occasions she gave me and my sons advice on how to deal with certain problems we were having and they worked," he answered.

King Elessar laughed.

"Before the War of the Ring, Selma, my wife's cousin, wrote me and inquired if Amie was at Dol Amroth. I wrote back and told her no and I asked why. She wrote back and told me Amie, who was 18 at the time, had disappeared and her mother and brother couldn't find her anywhere. Lothíriel was very sad to hear this because they're become good friends and thought the worse, along with everyone else. Lilith received a letter from Amie a month ago – and there was another letter in the same pouch – and that letter has a Royal Seal she doesn't recognize. Lilith also wrote and told me that Amie wanted her to deliver that letter to me and for me to give it to my King," Imrahil told his liege.

"Does her mother know where her daughter is?" Elessar asked.

"Lilith wrote that she'll tell me everything if I grant her an audience," Imrahil answered.

"I think we should grant her an audience my friend," Elessar said.

"Yes my liege," Imrahil replied and knew his King was interested in that Royal Seal and what was inside that letter.

A few weeks later Lilith received a reply from Prince Imrahil granting her an audience. But he didn't tell her their King will be in attendance.

xxx

"Prince Imrahil has granted me an audience," Lilith told her son.

"You're only going to humiliate our family mother," he said. "Just think what they're think of my sister."

"Your sister hasn't done anything wrong Haldar," she replied shaking her head.

"She married a nobleman's bastard," he said with an angry look on his face.

"So what," she replied looking at her son.

"How can you do this to me mother?" he asked indigently and walked out of her study.

xxx

Minas Tirith

A week later Lilith arrived in Minas Tirith and was greeted by Faramir, who had a servant show her to her room. After she bathed and changed clothes, another servant escorted her to King Elesser's office. When she entered she did obedience to her King, Prince Imrahil, Prince Amrothos and Prince Faramir.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith, Madam Lilith," King Elessar said when her entered and stood up, as did the other Princesses.

"Thank you King Elessar," she replied and took the empty chair in his office. "Before you read your letter King Elessar, my daughter wrote in her letter that you might wish to know about her husband and his people."

"Of course," he replied.

Lilith took out the parchment with the Royal Seal from the small pouch she had in her hand and handed it to Prince Imrahil. She saw him look at the Seal and then pass it to their King.

After King Elessar looked at the Royal Seal, he turned the parchment over and saw _King Elessar, Gondor_ written on the other side. He put it on his desk and told Lilith she could begin reading the letter from her daughter.

"Thank you King Elessar," she replied and opened the parchment and began reading.

_Dear Mother,_

_I know you've been worried about me and I'm very sorry about what I put you though. There's a lot to tell you, but I'll tell you about the man I married and his people._

_When I left home I traveled North and met my future husband, and I'll tell you how when I see you again. He was traveling with five of his friends when we met and he told me I was the reason his mother sent him South. His mother is a seer-witch and seer-witch's are women can foresee part of the future. She told him that there was something for him in the South and he'll know it when it sees it and he told me that was me when we first met. Before we rode North he told me to ride by his side and I've been by his side since that day. Adair and his friends came from the North and they call themselves the Northmen and they live at the top of the world, and they call the people in Middle-Earth, Southerner's, and he and his friends were the first Northmen to cross their borders and travel South._

_While we were traveling North he asked me about the desolate lands in Enedwaith and I told him the Númenóreans destroyed those lands and the reasons why. Then he told me the history of his people and I learned it was the Númenóreans who drove his people out of East Arnor in the Second Age. His people came over the mountains and settled in East Arnor many hundreds of years before the Númenóreans came and invaded their lands. They went to war with the Númenóreans and lost, and Ana, a seer-witch, told the King from across the sea what will befall his people and everything she told him came to pass. Adair is a descendant of Adair and Ana and his ancestors were merchant's._

_When I first met Adair I thought he was of the Nobility by the way he carried himself. One night I asked him about his background and he told me he's a nobleman's bastard and his mother is a servant in his household. He was raised as a servant in his Lord's household, but he learned to read, write, speak Westron and fight._

_The Northmen are winter's people and they're hard and tough, and the winters in the North last six months. My horse was not bred for the winters in the North, nor are any horses in the South – and the horses in the North are more powerfully built than the ones in the South, have greater endurance and stamina and they don't need as much rest...and the people in the North are true horse lords._

_When we arrived on Adair's Lord's estate in the East, I met his mother, who was the head servant for the kitchen and she showed me to my room, which was next to hers and was Adair's old bedroom when he was a boy. He lived on another part of the estate because his father told him he had to leave when he turned 18 springs and sent him to their borders to fight the foul things during the spring and summers._

_Before I married Adair I lived in the servant's wing and got to know the household staff; and after I accepted his marriage proposal, he told me his Lord is the Lord of those lands and he can take what he wants and he wasn't going to leave me there after we got married, and that our lives were going to be hard. Before his Lord returned his mother left and went West and Adair took me on patrol with him. During our war with the foul things, the majority of Adair's army came from the East and most of them were Khan's people and some of their women rode to war with their men. They're a fierce people and great warriors and riders, and their females are just as fierce and capable as their men. These females can best the men of the South, including the Swan Knights. Khan's people fighting style is very different, which I've never seen before, and they're very agile and have great anticipation. All of them, including their women, can break every bone in the body with ease. Adair fights the same way and he too can break your bones._

_After the war we went to live with Adair's people further East. Adair is of mixed race and his great grandmother's people came from the Far East and his great grandfather was a Northmen. Khan's people also came from the Far East and while they were traveling westward, they set up trade routes all along the way from the East Sea to the Belegaer Sea, and the Northmen trade with them. The cultures, clothes and languages of the people from the Far East are very different from ours and no one in the Far East looks like us, and the Far East is many thousands of leagues away._

_Ten months after the war Adair was crowned King of the North and I was crowed Queen of the North...and when Adair put that ring on his finger, he became King at that moment, and then he was crowned King – and that ring is the symbol of the Crown itself. When he dies the ring will be taken off his finger and be given to his heir, who'll become King the moment he puts it on his finger, and he'll be crowned King later. It was his deeds before and during the war that made him King. We were also told my husband's horse,Wind, is the only one like it in the North and his sword... The females who fought in the war are now part of the King's Guard and my husband has great confidence in their abilities and he trusts them with his life._

_We left our village a week later and traveled west...and when we finally arrived at the castle months later, and when Katrina looked up and she saw the crown on her son's head, she wept in his arms – a servant girl, who raised a King. She's now Lady Katrina and Head of the Royal Household._

_You have two grandchildren, Princess Ana and Prince Doran. They're twins and Ana was born first and they're almost two years old. I asked my King if you can come and live with us and he said yes._

_I love you mother and miss you very much, and I hope to see you soon._

_Her Grace Amie, Queen of the North_

xxx

Lilith had tears in her eyes after she finished reading the letter.

"Do you know how to contact King Adair?" King Elessar asked her.

"Yes I do," Lilith answered.

King Elessar nodded his head

After Lilith was escorted out of the Kings office he opened and read the parchment with the Royal Seal.

"King Adair has asked for permission to enter Gondor so he and his Queen can visit her former home, and he also wants to discuss trade with Gondor," Elessar told him. "I'm going to grant him permission to visit Madam Lilith and I'll also discuss trade with him on a State visit."

"Lilith's home and grounds are not large enough for a Royal Party," Prince Imrahil told his liege.

"Do you have any ideas?" Elessar asked smiling at Imrahil.

"They can stay at Dol Amroth," he answered.

"Thank you Prince Imrahil," Elessar said.

xxx

"I wonder what the prophecy was that Ana foretold about the Númenóreans," Faramir said.

"We'll find out when they arrive," Elessar replied.

"A fine lady like Amie, living in the wild," Amrothos said shaking his head.

"We know the reason why Amrothos," his father replied.

"King Adair's horse is a Mearas," King Elessar told them.

"I assume they did a lot of trading with the dwarves when they were here," Imrahil said.

"It sounds like it," Faramir replied.

"I wonder how King Adair got a Mearas?" Amrothos asked.

"We'll also find that out when he arrives," his liege answered.

"The other women who fought in the war sound like Éowyn," Faramir said with a smile.

"There's a difference between your wife and the women from the Far East," Prince Imrahil said to his cousin. "Amie wrote that they can best the men in the South, including the Swan Knights, because their fighting style is very different, which she'd never seen before. She knows how we fight from being at Dol Amroth and she saw what those females did during the war. It seems the women from the Far East are trained to fight at a young age, like their men – and their men have great confidence in their abilities – that's why they ride to war with them."

"And they're just as fierce as their men," King Elessar replied nodding his head.

"We're taught to protect our women and children," Amrothos said.

"Cultural difference Amrothos," his father replied.

"Let's go and have lunch with Madam Lilith," King Elessar told them.

xxx

"Are you leaving us Madam Lilith?" King Elessar asked during lunch.

"Yes I am my King. My daughter wants to me to live with her and I want to meet my grandchildren and watch them grow up," she answered smiling at her King. "She named her son, the King's heir, after her father and my dead husband."

Lilith returned home a week later and began making preparations to leave Gondor. She contacted her advisers and told them her wishes. They were surprised when she told them she was selling everything, except her smaller home, which will be sold after her son dies.

A month later King Elessar and Faramir decided on a date to invite King Adair and Queen Amie to Gondor. Faramir then dispatched Amrothos to Madam Lilith's home with the Royal invitation.

xxx

Edoras

After Éomer King read the letter from his friend King Elessar, whom he still calls Aragon, he summoned Lord's Elfhelm and Erkenbrand to the Meduseld.

xxx

A Week Later

Lord's Elfhelm and Erkenbrand, were sitting in their King's office while he told his Queen about her friend Amie

"Amie is a Queen?" Lothíriel asked surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" Éomer asked.

"Her family is not of the Nobility, they're merchants," she answered.

"How do you know Queen Amie, Lothíriel Queen?" Erkenbrand asked.

She told them and that Amie disappeared years ago. "I wonder how she got at the top of the world?" she asked.

"You can ask her when you see her again. King Adair wants to meet Queen Amie's family in Belfalas and he also wants to have trade negotiations with Gondor. King Elessar is going to grant the King and Queen of the North permission to enter Gondor to visit the Queen's family and afterwards, he'll invite them to Minas Tirith for a State visit, and we'll also be invited," Éomer told her.

"Are we also going to have trade negotiations with the North?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

xxx

Éomer told his Lord's what else was in Aragon's letter after his Queen left his office.

"Are you going to tell Lothíriel Queen about King Adair's background," Elfhelm asked.

"Later on," Éomer answered.

"How did he become King?" Elfhelm asked with a raised eyebrow at his liege.

"Apparently it was his deeds before and during the War of the Ring," Éomer answered. "From what I understand, the Far East is thousands of leagues away and while they were traveling westward, they set-up trade routes all along the way," Éomer answered.

"That's a long way Éomer," Elfhelm said with raised eyebrows.

"I know," he replied smiling. "I forgot to mentioned that King Adair's horse is a Mearas and his name is Wind.

"His horse is a Mearas?" Elfhelm asked still stunned.

"Yes, and he's the only Mearas in the North," Éomer answered. "Wind is his Felaróf."

"Now I see why he's King," Erkenbrand said nodding his head. "He was destined to become one, in spite of his birth – the horse and the sword."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The North

"How was your trip Lord Caldor?" King Adair asked sitting on his Throne.

"Very educational your Majesty," he answered.

Lord Casmir took the parchment from Lord Caldor and handed it to the King.

"Call a meeting of the Council Lord Casmir," the King said after reading the parchment.

"Yes your Majesty," he replied with a nod and walked out of the Throne Room.

xxx

"King Elessar has granted us permission to enter Gondor to visit your family and has invited us for a State visit while we're there. He's sending Prince Amrothos North, along with a contingent of Swan Knights to escort us to Gondor," Adair told Amie later that evening and handed her the parchment.

"We'll be staying at Dol Amroth," she said nodding her head and knew it was the only place large enough to house a Royal Party, and continued reading. "Lothíriel is Queen of Rohan and she and the King have a son," she said surprised.

"You told me she was a Princess and we both knew she'll marry someone from the Nobility," he replied.

"Éomer King wants us to visit Rohan before we return home," she said smiling. "I've heard of Rohan, but I've never been there."

"What have you heard about Rohan," he asked.

She told him.

"We'll except his invitation," he said.

Later that evening the King and Queen had dinner with Lord Caldor in the King's private dining room.

xxx

Messages were sent back and forth for months from the North and Gondor until everything was agreed upon. Amie sent her mother another letter telling her when they should arrive. She also told her that King Elessar was kind enough to send his Royal Fleet to ferry them to Lond Daer because their Fleet is to small for a Royal Party. When they reach Lond Daer, they're ride the rest of the way to Dol Amroth and Prince Amrothos who'll travel to the North with the Royal Fleet and will be their escort during the duration.

Lilith informed her son when the King and Queen of the North should arrive and what she expected of him.

xxx

Edoras

"His Majesty, King Adair and her Grace, Queen Amie have excepted our invitation to come to Edoras before they return North," Éomer told his Court. Éomer also told them what he knew about the others and they too fought in the the Ring War in the North. He also told them that King Adair is of mixed-race and what he knew about his great grandmother and great grandfather.

Lothíriel Queen told them that the clothes and cultures from the Far East are very different than there's.

"We never knew anyone lived that far away," Gambling said.

"Nor that females can fight as well or better than any man," Éothain replied.

xxx

A year later a massive Royal Fleet set sail from Gondor for the North and their first stop was Lond Daer. When they arrived two Northern ships were waiting, and Amrothos had never seen the animal on the King of the North's banner. They followed the two ships and continued their journey North. When they finally arrived and King Elessar's ship sailed into the harbour, Amrothos realized by the architecture that these were once elven lands. After he and his personal guard disembarked with their horses, Amrothos saw Members of the King's Guard waiting for them.

"Prince Amrothos," the Guard said with a nod when he rode up to him after the Prince and others got on their horses. "My name is Donat and I'm the Second-in-Command of the King's Guard, and I'll be escorting you and your personal escort to the castle," he told him.

Amrothos noticed the horses in the North were different from the ones in the South, just as Amie wrote. Their legs and hooves were larger. They were also larger in the chest and hind and their tails and manes were longer "Thank you Donat," he replied and they followed him after their luggage was unloaded and put onto wagons, which two Swan Knights and Members of the King's Guard guarded.

While they were riding North, Amrothos looked around and saw how beautiful the lands were and that the people lived on farms or in small villages, which he thought were lovely. When he looked West he saw the sea and wondered how long they'd been here. Amrothos saw they were riding on the East side of the river and a massive forest was on his right; and they stopped at a rustic inn a few hours later. The next morning they rode further North and again stopped at another inn before nightfall, and continued their journey the next morning.

On the third day Amrothos saw the castle and guard towers in the distance and as they approached he saw a larger village. He and his escort followed Donat into a large forest and they rode until they reached an elevated stone bridge and rode across and continued riding through the forest until they reached the front door of the castle. Amrothos and his guards belongings were taken to their rooms and their horses were taken to the stables.

"This way your Highness," Donat said when the castle door opened.

"Your Highness," the man said with a bow when the Prince of Dol Amroth walked into the foyer. "I'm Lord Casmir, King Adair's Secretary and I'll escort you to the Throne Room."

"Thank you Lord Casmir," he replied and a servant took his cloak.

When Amrothos entered the small, but elegant Throne Room, he saw King Adair sitting on his Throne. He looked at the King when he walked up to him and saw his jeweled crown, which was very different from his King's crown, and saw the ruby ring on his finger. He was very handsome and had light brown skin and short black hair. His clothing was different and he had a long dagger on either side of his short coat.

Amrothos bowed to the King when he approached his Throne. "Your Majesty," he said.

"Welcome to the North, Prince Amrothos," Adair said. "The hour is late, but there will be a feast in your honor tomorrow evening."

"Thank you your Majesty," he replied.

Amrothos bowed again to the King before he was escorted out of the Throne Room and while Lord Casmir was escorting him to his suite, he informed Prince Amrothos that all guests in the castle have breakfast in their rooms in the morning, which he thought unusual. When he entered his suite he saw his squire helping the servants and one servant told him he'd drawn his Highness a hot bath and ordered him a light super. His suite consisted of a sitting room, with a desk and chair, a small dining room, a separate bedroom and bath. After the Prince ate his super and took his bath, he went to bed.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast Donat gave Amrothos and his personal guard a tour of the castle grounds which they thought were spectacular and the forest was much larger than it appeared from the ground. They were guards everywhere and Amrothos was sure there were more he didn't see.

While they were walking to the King's Hall for lunch, Donat explained to the Prince and his guards the eating arrangements (buffet style), and when they entered the Hall they followed Donat's lead. They finally saw some of the females they've heard about and saw what the others from the Far East looked like.

Later that evening Amrothos took a bath and dressed for the feast.

xxx

The King, Queen and his Court were in the King's private dining room when Amrothos entered. "Your Majesty, Your Grace," he said and bowed to the Royal Couple. Amrothos noticed the King's dining table sat fourteen and a chair was at both ends of the table, and there was a large lounge area at the other end of the room with plenty of seating.

"Prince Amrothos," the King said.

"Hello Prince Amrothos," the Queen replied with a bright smile.

Amrothos saw Amie dressed in a lovely gown and her circlet woven throughout her lovely black hair was stunning. The little girl he once knew had grown into a beautiful woman and regal queen.

"Let me introduce you to my Court," King Adair said to the taller man and introduced him to Lord Balar and his wife Lady Jaya; Lord Raj and his wife Lady Amara; Lord Khan and his wife Lady Ming; Lord Mir and his wife Lady Galinda; Lord Caldor and his wife Lady Estella; Lord Uri, Lord of the East; Lord Erik, Lord of the West and Elan.

They all nodded to the Prince of Dol Amroth when they were being introduced.

Amrothos didn't show his surprise when he was introduced to Lord Caldor, which he never mentioned when he met in him in Belfalas. But when he thought about it, who else would a King send with a Royal Message, but a Nobleman. Everyone took a glass from the trays and the servants quietly left the room.

Everyone took a seat in the lounge area and Amrothos saw the formal attire the females wore from the Far East were very different than any dresses he'd seen before.

"How's my mother Prince Amrothos?" Amie asked.

"She's very well your Grace," he answered smiling at the Queen.

King Adair studied the Prince while he was talking to the others.

"It's time for dinner," King Adair said when Lord Casmir entered the room and bowed.

The King and Queen followed Lord Casmir and behind them were Prince Amrothos and Elan, and the rest of the Royal Court.

"His Majesty, the King and her Grace, the Queen," Lord Casmir announced when they walked into the King's Hall.

Everyone in the Hall stood and either bowed or curtseyed when the royal couple entered. They followed Lord Casmir to the High Table and he showed Prince Amrothos to his seat – next to the Queen. A few minutes later the first course was served (thick mushroom soup). The second course was a glazed goose with stuffing and vegetables, and dessert was a fruit dumpling pudding that was baked in sweet dough. Wine, cheese and bread were served during the meal. During dinner the Queen and Amrothos talked about her former home.

"That was a delicious meal," Amrothos said. "What was it?"

The Queen told him.

After dinner everyone walked to the ballroom and danced.

"I see Prince Amrothos have never seen the way we dance," Elan said to her King with a smile.

"They're a lot of things he'll have to learn about the North," he replied.

Elan nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone did obedience to the Royal Couple after they departed later.

xxx

"What did you think of Prince Amrothos?" Amie asked her husband while they were lying in bed.

"He's a bit stiff," he answered. "Are they all like that in the South?"

"He grew up in a Noble Household where everyone knew their place," she said.

"Of course they did," he replied.

When Amie heard the sound in her husband's voice, she reached out and laid his head on her breast.

xxx

Well before sunrise the next morning the King, Queen's and the Royal Parties luggage were loaded into wagons and escorted off the castle grounds and taken to the harbour.

Amrothos met Princess Ana and Prince Doran after breakfast and had lunch with the Queen. Later that evening he had dinner with the King, Queen and their Court in the King's private dining room and he told them about the remaining Eldar in Middle-Earth and their history.

xxx

"I've never tasted anything like that before. The tea is also different, but very good," Delgar, Amrothos' Captain, said to Donat.

"Some of the spices in the food and the tea come from the Far East," Donat told him.

"The fish was also very good," another Swan Knight said.

"The fish in the North is very different from the fish in the South," Donat replied.

During their stay at the castle, the Swan Knights met the King's Guards who spoke Westron and had lunch and dinner with them in the King's Hall, including a few females.

One evening Donat took the Swan Knights to the local village near the castle and they had dinner at one of the restaurants. They were surprised at the reception they received from the locals who wanted to know everything about them.

xxx

Belfalas – Home of Lord Mercer

"You wanted to see me father?" Lindra asked, sitting across from her father.

"We've received an invitation from King Elessar to a State Dinner he's giving for a foreign King," he told her.

"When is the State Dinner?" she asked.

He told her.

Lindra is a very attractive 25 year old woman with long black and beautiful blue eyes; but her family is the poorest of all the noble families in Gondor and she has no dowry – that's why she's still single. The last time she was at Minas Tirith was after the war when her father and the rest of the Gondorian Lord's and their single daughters were invited to meet the King of Rohan. Éomer King danced with all the Ladies, but chose Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth to be his Queen.

"I have nothing to wear father," she told him.

"Just wear what you wore the last time," he said.

Lindra nodded her head and left his study. She went to her bedroom and looked at the worn dresses and shoes in her closet and wept.

xxx

The North

Amrothos watched as the King and Queen kissed their children good-bye and handed them back to their nurses.

"Let's ride," King Adair said.

Three days later they arrived at the harbour.

"Your Majesty, your Grace," Lord Caldor said with a bow when they arrived.

"Lord Caldor," he replied. "Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Yes it is your Majesty, right this way" he said.

King Adair saw King Elessar's Flagship waiting for him and his Queen in the harbour. When they boarded they were greeted by the Captain who escorted them to their stateroom...and many hours later the Gondorian Fleet set sail for Lond Daer. They had dinner in the dining room with Prince Amrothos and the King's Court he brought with him. After dinner they went on deck and looked up at the night sky.

Lord Uri felt a sense of hope when he saw a bright star in the sky.

During their journey to Lond Daer they went over the map for their journey South to Dol Amroth. Amrothos didn't know why the King wanted to journey to Dol Amroth on horseback from Enedwaith, and didn't ask him. Three days later they arrived at Lond Daer, and after everyone had disembarked with their horses, they spent the night in the great harbour. The next morning the Gondorian Fleet continued their journey South to Dol Amroth.

When they rode out of Lond Daer, Amrothos noticed there were more King's Guard and realized they'd been there for some time waiting for their liege. As they were riding South towards the coastline, he saw a village close to the harbour; and as they continued riding towards the great sea, there was another village near the coastline. Amrothos saw the people were happy to see their King and Queen and they smiled, cheered, waved and clapped as they slowly passed by, and they too smiled and waved at their people. The King said something to the village elders in each village when he rode up to them, and they smiled and thanked him. A few days later they road across a stone bridge across the Angren River and continued their journey to South Gondor.

While they were riding through Enedwaith, Amrothos saw what his ancestors did to those lands and knew why no one lives there anymore, except the Northmen who migrated South, and the lands they live on are green and fertile and trees are beginning to grow around them.

Wind lead them through a gap in the mountains West of South Gondor – which Amrothos didn't know was there, and they continued riding until nightfall. After breaking camp early the next morning they finally arrived in South Gondor.

xxx

Edoras

Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen rode out of Edoras to Gondor three days before the King and Queen of the North arrived in South Gondor, and Gambling was left in charge of the city. Two year old Elfwine was left at home.

xxx

Dol Amroth

"They've arrived father and they should be here in a few days," Elphir said.

His father handed Elphir two parchments and his son walked out of his study and handed the parchments to the messengers that were waiting.

xxx

"Belfalas

"I've just received word that the King and Queen of the North have arrived in South Gondor," Lilith told her son.

"When will they be here mother?" he asked.

She told him.

Haldar nodded his head.

xxx

"Where are we staying father?" Lindra asked as they were sailing to Osgiliath.

"The Old Guesthouse," he answered.

Lindra knew that was the only place they could afford.

xxx

Dol Amroth

Prince Amrothos and the Swam Knights lead the King, Queen and the Royal Party from the North into the harbour town and onto the castle grounds. Many people watched as the King and Queen rode by.

Prince Imrahil welcomed the Royal Couple and their Court to Dol Amroth when they arrived and introduced them to his heir, Prince Elphir, and his wife Princess Marë. The King's Guard were taken to the barracks by Delgar. They walked into the castle and were taken to their rooms, where their luggage was waiting for them, along with their squires and maids. Everyone took a hot bath, changed clothes and were escorted to the dining room.

xxx

"There's a gap in the mountains North of South Gondor," Amrothos told his father and brother during lunch.

"Wind knew that gap was there and lead us through it," Elan said smiling.

"Wind?" Marë asked with a confused look on her face.

"Wind is King Adair's horse your Highness," Lord Uri answered.

Marë looked at the King who was smiling at her.

"Where does that gap lead Amrothos?" Prince Imrahil asked his son.

Amrothos told him, and about the bridge over the River Angren and it's location to the Gap of Rohan and Enedwaith.

xxx

Prince Imrahil studied the young King during lunch and thought he was very handsome and knew he's a natural born leader of men – the same as his liege. He wore boots, black pants and a long white shirt with an open collar, a belt around his shirt. He could see the material was very fine and fit for a King.

The little girl he once knew has also changed, and has a glow around her and knows it's because of her husband. She now has holes in her ears and wears jewels in them like Lady Jaya. Her clothing is also different and resembles the clothing of Lady Jaya and Lady Ming – and her jeweled circlet of emeralds and diamonds was beautiful and different from his daughter's.

He thought Lady Jaya's dress was very colorful and he'd never seen some of the colors before. Yet, he knew the fabric was very fine and she wore pants under her dress. Her gold rope circlet had a jewel at the center, which hung on her forehead and small diamonds were around the rest of her rope circlet. Her features were like his and her long beautiful black hair was like the Eldar's; but her skin was darker, and he thought she was very beautiful.

Prince Imrahil thought Lady Ming's mannerism's were like the Eldar's and her long black hair was like Lady Jaya's. She was short, but nonetheless very lovely, and her eyes were different from the men and women in the West – like her husband's. Her beautiful white dress had a collar he'd never seen before with pearls extending down on the right side of her collar. The long fine dress had slits to her knees on both sides and she wore pants under her dress. Her circlet had another jewel (jade) he's never seen before and as surrounded by diamonds. The pearls on both sides of the strange jewel were also surround by diamonds.

Lord Balar's short white hair (platinum blonde) was also the color of a few of the Eldar's and he, as well as Lord Khan were also dressed in a relaxed manner. Lord Balar has hard cold blue eyes, whereas Lord Khan has soft brown eyes and his long black hair was tied down his back. Lord Uri also has short black hair and hard brown eyes, and he too was dressed in a relaxed the same of their King.

Elan was older than the rest, but she didn't have a title, and yet, there was something very different about her and the others had great respect for her, including the King and Queen and he wondered why.

After lunch, Marë took the King and Queen of the North and their Court on the tour of the city.

During that time Amrothos told his father and brother where the King and Queen of the North live.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Belfalas

"They're be here tomorrow," Lilith said to Haldar.

"I know mother," he replied.

"Are your things packed for our trip North?" she asked.

"Yes they are mother," he answered. Haldar knew he'll only be in the North for a short stay and will return to South Gondor when Prince Amrothos returns. "Are your servants going with you?"

"A few, but the rest will go with you to your new home," she answered.

Haldar knew he'll have a good cook and kitchen staff and others who'll keep the place clean, and a few who'll take care of his needs. All in all, it wasn't that bad, he thought; and he'll finally be on his own and never have to see his mother again, or hear her criticism – and he'll be taken care of for the rest of his life.

xxx

Lilith was waiting outside the next morning when a servant told her riders were approaching. She became nervous when she saw the King's Banner in the distance, and as they rode closer she saw her daughter riding next to her King. It was at that moment Lilith began to cry. She saw them stop and the King turn and say something to Amie, who smiled and got off her horse and ran to her mother. Lilith also began running towards her daughter.

It was a poignant moment as everyone watched mother and daughter embrace and weep in each others arms.

"I would like you to meet by husband and my King," Amie said looking at her mother with tears in her eyes and then turned to Adair.

Lilith bowed to the King of the North when he rode up and got off his horse.

After Amie made the introductions they went inside Amie's former home.

"Hello brother," Amie said when they walked into the elegant sitting room.

"Your Majesty, your Grace," he stood up and replied with a bow.

The servant in the room also bowed to the Royal Couple when they entered and after they took their seats, she poured their tea and left the room.

Haldar thought the King was beyond beautiful and at that moment he was jealous of his sister.

"Are you ready to go mother?" Amie asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes I am," she replied and told Amie where Haldar will be living after she leaves. "I still have your dowry Amie."

"I don't need a dowry mother," she said laughing.

The King also laughed. "Bring Amie's dowry with you," the King told her.

"I will," she said.

While they were having tea, Lilith's trunks were being loaded onto wagons to be taken to Dol Amroth.

After they finished their tea Amie showed Adair around the grounds of her former home, which he thought were lovely. When they returned they had lunch with her mother and brother and told them how they met.

Haldar thought that was typical of his sister.

"Amie," her mother said with a horrified look on her face.

"I was there to protect her," Adair told Lilith.

An hour after lunch, Lilith left her home one last time and didn't look back.

xxx

Minas Tirith – The Old Guesthouse Inn – The First Level

No one commented when the shabby Nobles walked into the lobby and paid for two small single rooms. One clerk remembered them when they arrived years ago and it seemed to him they had on the same clothing. He knew they were there to attend the State Dinner for the foreign King, and at that moment, he was glad he was not part of the Nobility.

xxx

When Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen arrived they were shown to their suite, and after they had a bath and changed clothes, they were escorted to King Elessar's private dining room. When they entered they were greeted by King Elessar and Queen Arwen. The Queen's brothers were also there along with Lord's Celeborn and Glorfindel, Prince Faramir, Princess Éowyn, Prince Legolas and Gimli.

"What do you about King Adair?" Celeborn asked during lunch.

"Only what Queen Amie wrote to her mother," Elessar answered. "Queen Amie is from Belfalas in South Gondor and she met Adair when she left home at 18, but she didn't go into details how they met, and said she'll tell her mother when she sees her again, and..."

"A servant and a bastard who became a King," Éowyn said, still not believing what she just heard.

"Do not judge him Éowyn," Faramir turned and said to her. "There's a lot we don't know."

Éowyn nodded her head.

"Queen Amie wrote that it was his deeds before and during the Ring War that made him a King," Elessar told them and about King Adair's horse and sword.

"A Mearas?" Glorfindel asked with a elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and his name is Wind and he's the only Mearas in the North," Elessar answered.

Gimli nearly chocked on his ale when he heard about the King's sword. "That sword was made by a dwarf," Gimli said wide-eyed.

"We know," Faramir replied smiling at the dwarf.

"Do you know what the prophesy was?" Celeborn asked.

"No, but Queen Amie wrote that everything Ana said to the King from the across the sea came true," Elessar answered. "Seer-witches are women who can foresee the future and King Adair's mother is also a seer-witch."

"That explains a lot," Celeborn said thinking about his wife.

"They call orcs, the foul things," Faramir told them.

"They're right," Éomer said and took a sip of his tea.

"When will they arrive?" Celeborn asked.

King Elessar told them.

xxx

Dol Amroth

"Thank you Prince Imrahil for having me and my children in your home again," Lilith said.

"You're welcome," he replied smiling at Lilith. "It's time for us to leave for Minas Tirith." Prince Imrahil knew that once Lilith and her children leave Minas Tirith it'll be the last time he'll see them. He's glad that Amie is safe and has found love and happiness, and was happy that Lilith will be living out the rest of her days with her daughter and grandchildren. But he felt a foreboding for Haldar and didn't know why. He dismissed the thought and walked out of his study with Lilith.

He didn't know Lilith left instructions with one of her advisers to keep an eye on Haldar, and she too had the same feelings about her son.

When they arrived at the docks they boarded the ships for Minas Tirith.

xxx

The day before the Royal Party arrived in Minas Tirith, their luggage was unloaded at Osgiliath and taken to their destinations. The town lands of the Pelennor Fields have been repaired and are green again. A few large inns have been built to house more visitors to the city and the Royal Party of Rohan – so they will not longer have to stay in tents on the Pelennor Fields. The Rohirrim Royal Party will stay in one inn and the North's Royal Party will stay in the other.

The Rohirrim Royal Guard watched as their counter-parts from the North were escorted by and finally saw the others from the Far East. They were surprised that they ranged in colors from light to dark and they all had their long black, brown or blonde hair tied in a leather strap down their backs, including the females. Some had eyes they'd never seen before and they were shorter. Some of the others had short hair. They all wore light gray pants and black boots; a light gray coat that came to their knees, with their swords and daggers attached to the belt around the waist of their coat – and they all had bows and quivers across their backs. They noticed their bows were different.

"Did you see those horses?" one Rohirrim asked his friend standing next to him.

His friend nodded his head.

Later that evening a feast was held on the open field for both Members of the Royal Guards. They sat apart because they didn't speak each others language.

xxx

Lord Mercer, his daughter Lindra and many others watched as the foreign King and Queen's luggage was being escorted to the Citadel.

"I was told they should arrive tomorrow," Lord Mercer said to his daughter.

"The King is already married father," Lindra said.

"He's bringing part of his Court with him," he replied.

xxx

The next morning Lilith arrived at Osgiliath. After she disembarked she was escorted to a waiting carriage and after her trunk was loaded on the back of the carriage, she was taken to Minas Tirith.

When they reached the first level of he city, Lilith looked out the window and saw Lord Mercer and his daughter Lady Lindra. She knew why they there and knew exactly what the other Nobles would say about them, and her heart went out to both of them.

xxx

"How was the feast last night Éothain?" Éomer asked during breakfast.

"Fine," he answered.

"The females?" Éomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Their eyes are different and they're short," he answered. "They get along very well with their men and they both mingle easily and their men have great respect for them."

Éomer didn't asked him about the females eyes.

Éothain then told his liege about their horses. "You'll see them when King Adair arrives with the rest of the Royal Party," Éothain said after seeing the look on Éomer's face.

Éomer nodded his head.

An hour later a messenger arrived and informed King Elessar that King Adair was at Osgiliath and when he'll arrive at Minas Tirith.

The Gondorian Lords and Ladies started arriving that morning, including Lord Galir and his meek wife, who got him out of a great deal of debt. They now have two sons.

xxx

Adair looked around at another Númenórean ruin, but knew Osgiliath was once a great city.

They followed Prince Imrahil out of Osgiliath.

xxx

Many on the 7th level, including some of the guards of the Citadel, watched as the King and Queen of the North rode into view with the King's banner flapping in the wind behind him.

"I can't see," Gimli said.

His friend Legolas smiled down at him and picked him up.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow when he saw a white light around the King and his magnificent black horse and the King's ring nearly blinded him.

"Look at the King Adair's horse," Éothain said to Éomer

Éomer studied the horse and the rider and saw they were one and saw the King's long sword was strapped across his back and as they rode closer, he saw his two long daggers on a belt around his waist.

"The Queen is wearing pants?" Merry said.

"She always wears pants when she rides," Lothíriel said smiling down at Merry. Lothíriel was happy to see Amie again after all these years.

Éowyn saw the Queen had her bow and quivers across her back, and thought her horse was beautiful. She was light tan and her mane and tail were white.

"Why are their horses different?" Pippin asked.

"It has to do with the weather in the North," Faramir answered.

When they entered the gates of Minas Tirith, Lord Uri looked right and saw the most beautiful women he'd every seen. Her long brown hair was flowing in the wind and her blue eyes were striking. He knew the man standing next to her was her father and they were part of the Nobility, but their clothes left a lot to be desired. Poor nobles, he thought, but he didn't care, he wanted to meet the daughter.

Elan also saw her and smiled.

When they arrived at the 6th level they dismounted their horses and were met by Prince Faramir, who lead the Royal Couple to the 7th level and to the Throne Room. When they entered the long hall, they saw others in the Throne Room and walked to the King of Gondor, who was sitting on his High Throne. The King and Queen of the North heard murmurs as they walked by, and King Adair nodded to his counter-part and Queen Amie curtseyed to the King of Gondor when they arrived at the steps of his Throne.

Faramir introduced the Royal Couple to his liege and King Elessar welcomed them to Gondor. Faramir then escorted them out of the Throne Room and to one of the Royal suites.

xxx

"It seems all of the North is here," Uri said when entered his liege's suite almost two hours later.

"This is my mother, Madam Lilith," Amie told him.

"Hello Madam Lilith, it's finally nice to meet you," Uri said.

"Lord Uri," she replied and got up and bowed to the Lord of the East.

"Madam Lilith, I saw a lovely woman today with long brown hair and blue eyes who was standing next a man whom I believe is her father. They were of the Nobility, but..." Uri said.

"Their clothes were worn," Lilith finished.

Uri nodded his head.

"That was Lord Mercer and his daughter Lady Lindra. They're the poorest noble family in Gondor and Lady Lindra has no dowry – that's why she's not married," Lilith told him.

"I don't care if she has a dowry or not, I want to meet her," Uri said.

"I brought a trunk full of clothes and jewels for her," Elan answered smiling.

"That's why you told me to bring him," Adair turned and said to her.

Elan only smiled at her King.

"Thank you Madam Elan," Lilith said. "They're very nice people, but the other nobles look down on them and I dreaded what they'll say about them. They never get invited anywhere."

"They'll never say anything about her when I'm around," Uri said.

"They wouldn't dare," Khan replied.

Everyone laughed.

"When can I meet her?" Uri asked.

"Here," Adair answered.

xxx

Faramir told his liege King Adair's plans for the evening and King Elessar gave his blessing with a smile.

King Adair knew King Elessar was very busy that evening and couldn't entertain them.

xxx

There was a commotion at the best restaurant in Minas Tirith when the King and Queen of the North arrived with their Court and were shown to a private dining room. The proprietor received word they were coming and he was honored to have them as his guests.

Elan saw the look in Uri's eyes when Lindra walked into the dining room and it reminded her of the look her King gave his Queen when he first saw her in a dress.

Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra bowed to the Royal Couple.

"Let me introduce you to my Court, Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra," King Adair said and made the introductions.

After the introductions Lady Lindra sat between Lord Uri and Elan and Lord Mercer sat next to Lord Balar.

Ale and wine was served.

"Like me tell you why we asked you and your lovely daughter to have dinner with us this evening, Lord Mercer," King Adair said. "When we rode into the city, Lord Uri noticed your lovely daughter and he wanted to meet her."

Lindra turned and studied Lord Uri and thought he was quite handsome.

Uri noticed she didn't break eye contact with him and he liked that. "I would like to marry your daughter Lord Mercer, and I have a dowry for her," Uri told him.

Everyone could see the relief on Lord Mercer's face.

"If you give your consent to this marriage Lord Mercer, that means Lady Lindra will have to move North, and you can come with her," King Adair told him.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said. "She's my only child."

"You daughter will also be part of my Queen's Court," King Adair told him.

Queen Amie smiled at Lady Lindra.

Lindra like the Queen at that moment.

"Gondorian law for the Nobility requires...," Lord Mercer started to say.

"We do things differently in the North, Lord Mercer," King Adair said.

"Of course you do your Majesty," he replied.

"What is the waiting period?" Lindra asked.

"There is no waiting period. We simply get married if all parties agree," Uri answered.

"If it makes you feel better Lord Mercer, we can wait until we return North and Lord Uri and Lady Lindra can get married in the Castle," King Adair said to him.

Lord Mercer agreed to that.

"Are they betrothed Lord Mercer?" King Adair asked with a smile.

"Yes," he answered.

"Let's celebrate," King Adair said.

A fine meal was served and the ale and wine flowed and everyone congratulated the couple.

xxx

"What happened?" Lilith asked when she entered the King and Queen's suite.

"They're betrothed mother," her daughter answered laughing.

"We have to wait until we return to the North to get married," Uri told her.

"I brought an extra maid and she's now Lindra's maid," Elan said.

"Thank you Elan," Uri replied smiling. "Can we find them better accommodations?"

"You've have to ask Prince Faramir," Lilith answered.

"Can we buy her father some new clothes?" Adair asked.

"I can take him shopping tomorrow," Lilith said.

"Thank you mother," Amie replied and walked over and gave her a mother a kiss on the cheek.

xxx

Éowyn told her brother and sister-in-law that Faramir met with King Adair early that morning with a request, but she didn't know what it was.

"Here they come now," Lothíriel said.

Everyone in the King's private dining room watched as the King and Queen of the North walked into the dining room, hand-in-hand, with their Court and Madam Lilith following behind.

Amie looked around the room and smiled when she saw Lothíriel

Lothíriel returned the smile.

The took their seats and a servant poured their tea and water and they ordered breakfast.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" Khan asked his liege.

"We're having a private dinner with the King and Queen of Gondor and a few select guests this evening," Adair answered. "As for the rest of the day, I would like to go riding."

"So would I," Uri said. "I don't want to sit in this stone building all day."

The others agreed with him.

"Mother will be helping Lord Mercer," Amie said.

"It will be my pleasure and I can't wait to see the looks on the other Lord's and Ladies faces when Lord Uri and Lady Lindra's betrothal is announced," she replied.

"Maybe she can come riding with us," Lord Balar said.

"That's a good idea Balar," Adair replied.

Xxx

"Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra have been moved to new accommodations," Faramir told King Adair when he walked into the dining room.

"Thank you Prince Faramir," he said.

"Let me introduce you to Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen," Faramir told them.

Amie and Lothíriel embraced each other.

After the introductions Éomer asked King Adair if he wanted to go riding.

"Yes we do," Adair answered with a smile.

"I'll make sure Lady Lindra is dressed properly for riding," Elan said.

"I'm coming with you Madam Elan," Lilith told her.

xxx

"How do you like your new accommodations?" Elan asked Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra with a smile.

"The suite is very lovely Madam Elan," Lord Mercer answered.

"This is Lady Lindra's dowry, Lord Mercer," Elan said when two soldiers from the North walked into the suite with a large trunk.

Lady Lindra showed the soldiers into her room and watched as they sat the trunk on the floor.

"This is Hanna, your maid and she's from the North," Elan turned and said to Lindra.

"My Lord, my Lady," Hanna said curtseying.

"It's time for us to go Lord Mercer," Lilith told him.

Lord Mercer and Lilith left the suite.

xxx

Lindra's breath caught when she saw Madam Elan and Hanna open the trunk and take out many find dresses, shoes and jewels.

"Hanna will hang your dresses up, but you'll put on these because we'll all going riding in an hour," Elan told her.

"They're pants," Lindra said.

"Women in the North always wear pants when they ride," Elan told her. "Our customs are very different."

Lindra nodded her head and now knew why Elan was dressed the way she was.

xxx

Faramir told his liege why King Adair invited Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra to dinner last night.

"Did her father give his consent?" he asked.

"Yes he did and they'll marry when they return to the North, and her father is going with her," Faramir answered.

They both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Your horse is beautiful your Grace," Éowyn said rubbing Lady's head.

Queen Amie smiled and told her how Lady became hers.

xxx

Elan saw King Adair and Éomer King talking to one another. Then she turned and saw Uri talking to Lady Lindra, who were sitting apart from everyone. Lothíriel Queen was talking to Ladies Jaya and Ming.

A hour later they rode back to Minas Tirith.

xxx

"What do you think of Lord Uri," Lord Mercer asked his daughter when she returned.

"He seems very nice father," she answered.

Lord Mercer was very happy to hear that.

Lindra showed her father her dowry.

"I'm sorry I could never give you such things," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You gave me all your love father," she replied.

He took his daughter into his arms and they cried together.

Later that afternoon Hanna drew her Lady a bath and brought her and her father's lunch and dinner to their suite with the help of a Gondorian servant.

xxx

When the King and Queen of the North and their Court entered King Elessar's private dining room that evening they saw others in the room they didn't know.

King Elessar introduced his wife to King Adair, Queen Amie and their Court. Then he introduced them to everyone else.

Drinks were served before dinner.

"How did you meet Lady Lindra, Lord Uri?" Faramir asked, keeping a straight face.

"I saw her with her father when we rode through the gates of the city," he answered.

Faramir nodded his head. He knew Lord Uri fell in love with her the moment he saw her – the same as he did with Éowyn

xxx

"You now dress differently your Grace," Prince Erchirion said to Amie during dinner.

"It's the influence of the ones who's ancestors came from the Far East," she replied smiling at the Prince. "I lived with them with my husband in the East and I learned their laws and customs before I became their Queen. Lady Jaya and her sister, Lady Amara, are the King's cousins; and they're part of my Court, along with Lady Ming."

"King Adair's great grandmother's ancestors came from the Far East and she married a Northmen. That's why he looks the way he does," Elan told them.

"He looks like an elf," Pippin said.

Everyone laughed.

"Lord Balar and I are also related to the King," Elan said.

"How?" Merry asked with a confused look on his face, looking from one to the other.

"Ana and her husband Adair, the first of his name, had four children, three sons and one daughter. Two of their sons were killed in their war with the Númenóreans. Lord Balar and I come from their daughters line, and King Adair comes from their surviving son's line. Ana and Adair's great grandson moved East with his Lord, while their daughter's descendants stayed in the West. Ana prophesied that we'll not have another King for a very long time, and he'll come from hers and Adair's line and he'll be a Lord's son. She also thought he'll be born in the West and bought all the lands in the West, and our family holds the titles to all the Lord's and Ladies lands in the West, and they've always come to us for loans," Elan answered.

"Ana was very clever," Prince Imrahil said with a smile.

"She certainly was," Elan replied returning the smile.

"Why did it take so long to crown a new King?" Merry asked.

"The majority of the Lords in the North had to agree who are next King would be. Ironically, it was King Adair's father who made him King," Elan answered.

"How?" Faramir asked.

"My Lord sent me to warn everyone in the East and West about our coming war with the foul things," Adair answered.

"I was with him and so was Lord Khan and a few of his other friends and we rode to every farm, village and town in the East and West, and I watched as my husband rallied our people to war and they followed him," Amie said.

"Our borders are very long and Lord Balar and his army fought in the West and King Adair and his army fought in the East. The majority of King Adair's army were Lord Khan's people," Elan told them.

"Our people are a Calvary, but we can fight just as well on the ground. We chased the remaining men across our borders and rode South after them," Khan said.

"They're great archers, swordsmen and women," Amie replied.

"Why did you change your bow?" Lothíriel asked Amie.

"The bow I now have is made for a female," Amie answered. "Na, who's from Lord Khan's village, taught me how to use my new bow and she taught me things no one else had. She's an excellent teacher and can see things others can't."

"Can you ride and shoot your bows at the same time Lord Khan?" Éothain asked.

"Yes we can and so can our females," he answered. "After we killed the foul things and the men that came with them, King Adair led us westward along our Eastern borders and we helped the others who were also fighting the foul things."

"After the war the people in the North began to call Adair, King Adair and they talked about his deeds when they returned home – which the Lords in the North didn't like. But I told the Lords in the West that the people's will in this matter will not be denied. I simply suggested to them that they do the people's will," Elan told them.

"Which was?" King Elessar asked with a smile on his face.

"The Lords in the West signed a Proclamation proclaiming Adair, King of the North and Amie, Queen of the North. Their seals were next to their names and the Lords in the West are the majority of the Lords in the North," Elan answered smiling at King Elessar.

"How did you get together Madam Elan?" Lilith asked.

"I sent them an invitation to all the Lords in the West to a feast at my home months after the war," she answered.

"And they all came running," Adair said laughing.

"Of course they did," Prince Imrahil replied also laughing, along with a few others.

"The people were demanding that the Lord's take action and crown Adair, King. The people already knew who he was and many had met him," Elan told them. "The Kingship in the North had to be earned, and it was Adair who earned it."

"Lord Balar showed up in my village in the East a week after Gandalf arrived," Adair told them.

"You know Gandalf?" Pippin asked surprised.

"We met him one night in Bree and we had dinner with him. It was Wind who lead us to him and he helped us that night and gave us some good advice while we were traveling in the South," Adair answered.

"That sounds like Gandalf," King Elessar said.

"Where did you get Wind your Majesty?" Glorfindel asked

"I was boy of 10 springs when he appeared on my Lord's lands one morning. No one could tame him and I said I'll try and he responded to me, and he's been my horse since," Adair answered.

"Wind appeared out of nowhere?" Legolas asked with an raised eyebrow.

"One of the stable hands told our Lord when he looked up, he saw a mist form and a young black colt came through," Adair answered.

"When Gandalf arrived in our village my husband was surprised to see him and he asked him how he found us. He only told us it was Shadowfax who found Wind and he's the only horse like it in the North," Amie told them. "He stayed at our home and a week later Lord Balar arrived and crowed us King and Queen. We stopped at every farm, village and town in the East and West and the people cheered their new King and were happy to see him."

"And also their new Queen," Adair said smiling at his wife.

"Gandalf rode next to me all the way West to the castle," Balar said. "He also stayed at Elan's home for a few days."

"When I left home I had no idea I would become a Queen mother," Amie said looking at her. "Adair told me when we met that we were meant, and he was right, and I married him three months later."

"At least the two of you didn't have to wait a year," Faramir said smiling.

Amie told them how they marry in the North.

"It sounds like a Rohirrim wedding," Éomer said.

"I had a great time," Amie said smiling to the King of the Mark. "I got married in my pants and boots, and I was crowned Queen in my pants and boots, kneeling in the snow and ice on a cold winter's day."

"Why didn't you wear a dress?" Merry asked.

"The females in the North don't wear dresses in the winter, but if they do, they wear pants and other warm clothing under their dresses. It's very cold in the North," Lady Jaya answered.

xxx

"The lands in the North are very beautiful and the Lords and Ladies live on magnificent grand estates and the people live in small towns, villages and on farms. The summers are beautiful and the flowers, trees and birds are different from the ones in the South. There's more land further North – as far as the eye can see – and many Northmen moved to those lands long ago. The North is larger than Middle-Earth and my husband's Kingdom is vast. After I arrived in the North, and when we were traveling East, the snows were deeper, ice was everywhere and the bone chilling wind never stop blowing. We were all covered from head to toe and wore warm face scarves with only our eyes showing.

The East is very different from the West. The trees in the East are different and much taller than the ones in the West and the South; and they're snow capped mountains everywhere. The animals are also different in the East and they all have fur. Everything is made of wood in the East because of the weather; and the Lord's and Ladies estates are much larger than the ones in the West and the South. My husband showed me winter has it's own beauty and pointed out everything around me. I was surprised when the spring came to see the East were the plains, and when the snow and ice melted I saw rivers, flowers and green grass everywhere," Amie told them.

"I had to buy Amie warm clothing when she arrived in the North," Adair said. "Her horse also wasn't bred for the North and Elan gave her a new horse."

"Why are your horses so different from ours your Majesty?" Éothain asked.

"Their hooves and legs are larger because of the weather in the North. They ride through deep snows all winter and have greater endurance and stamina than Southern horses and don't need as much rest," Adair answered.

"They also don't get cold because of the way they're built and we can leave our horses out in the winter and let them forge for their own food," Khan said.

"They're winters horses and they've always been in the North and East," Lord Balar replied.

"You grew up on the plains your Majesty?" Éomer asked Adair.

"Yes I did Éomer King," he answered smiling. "So did Lord's Khan and Uri and Ladies Jaya and Ming."

"When my ancestors came from the Far East they settled on the plains in the East because I was told the lands they originally came from were also plains, with had snow capped mountains, rolling hills, green grass, trees and flowers; but the winters were like the ones in the East, and so were the horses, but only shorter," Khan told Éomer

"Where there any cities where your ancestors came from Lord Khan?" Éothain asked.

"No," he answered. "Everyone lives on farms or in small villages and the horses roam free on the plains."

Éomer and Éothain realized Khan's people are like the Rohirrim, along with everyone in the East.

"Do you like the plains your Grace?" Éowyn asked.

"Very much, and it has a beauty all it's own," she answered. "My King is building a house for us on the plains."

"It's only going to be a home for our family and not a castle," Adair said.

"Your home is going to be larger than most and have an entire village to accommodate a very large Royal Party, your Majesty," Uri said smiling at his friend.

xxx

"Why did your people go to war with the Númenóreans?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"The King from across the sea wanted us to swear fidelity to him and our King told him no, and we went to war and lost," Elan answered. "He had no right to ask that and those weren't their lands. For some reason they thought they were better than we were and they had no respect for us. They killed our King and the entire Royal Family, down to the last Lord and Lady, including all the children, and burned all their castles to the ground. Before we were exiled to the Northern Waste, Ana told the King from across the sea: _You have invaded our lands and killed our King and his family and two of our sons – and so shall your sons perish also. Our people will prosper and grow mighty and strong, and your people will dwindle to nothing, and you nor they shall find peace in these lands, and all you build shall come to ruin...and we will one day take from you the same way you took from us."_

"The Númenóreans exiled your people to the Northern Waste?" Amrothos asked surprised.

"Yes they did, and our ancestors tamed those lands," Elan answered.

"I thought the Númenóreans were the best of men," Legolas said.

"I see you don't know the history of the Númenóreans, Prince Legolas," Amie replied. "Long before the Númenóreans came to Middle-Earth to live, they completely destroyed Enedwaith, South of Arnor. The people who lived in Enedwaith went to war with the Númenóreans because they were destroying their homes and lands. The Númenóreans either killed them or drove them off; and Enedwaith is now a desolate place and has been for many ages. While we were traveling North, Adair asked me what happened to those lands and I told him. I also pointed out all the Númenórean ruins in Arnor."

"What happened to the Númenóreans your Grace?" Lord Uri asked.

"The Númenóreans died fighting the foul things and each other. Many others died from a plague and their people scattered and they're no more," Amie answered.

"_...and your people shall dwindle to nothing, and you nor they shall find peace in these lands,"_ Elan said. "Our people are still here, and the Númenóreans are gone."

"It was their fate," Lady Ming said.

"Lady Ming?" Prince Imrahil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These lands were their curse your Highness," she answered.

Prince Imrahil nodded his head.

xxx

King Elessar told the elves what Prince Imrahil told him.

"How long have they lived there?" Glorfindel asked.

"Many years," Amrothos answered.

"We knew men would claim those lands one day and Lindon has been abandoned since the end of the Second Age, except the Grey Havens," Celeborn said.

"I wonder why the Northmen didn't move to Lindon sooner?" Prince Erchirion asked.

"King Adair was not yet born and everything revolves around him," Glorfindel answered. "King Adair is blessed by Eru Ilúvatar and not the Valar. I saw a white light around him and his horse while they were riding to the city, and that light extended around his Queen. When the sun shown upon the King's Ring it almost blinded me."

The others told Glorfindel they too saw the light around King Adair and his Queen.

"They're one like the elves," Celeborn said.

Glorfindel agreed with Celeborn.

"We never knew anyone lived in the Northern Waste," Amrothos said.

"The Númenóreans thought they would die in that place – that's why they were exiled there Amrothos," his father replied. "I was sickened to hear what our ancestors did to the Royal Family, and that everyone North of South Gondor went to war with them and hated them. We learned today how cruel our ancestors were to the other men on Middle-Earth and what Ana foretold came true. Our people have died out as a race, and they never did find peace in these lands."

"And everything they built fell into ruin," Faramir said, also sadden to hear what his ancestors did to others on Arda.

"As Lady Ming told us, _these lands were their curse_, and she was right," Imrahil replied.

"They had no other place to go," Erchirion said.

"We know that Erchirion," his father replied. "But the Númenóreans held themselves above all other men because they were blessed by the Valar and were given many things. The men on Arda were never blessed by the Valar; but the Northmen not only survived in an inhospitable place, but thrived as a people. That's because of Eru Ilúvatar and not the Valar."

"And King Adair's Kingdom is much larger than Middle-Earth," King Elessar said.

xxx

"What are they doing?" a guard asked Gregor, the Captain of the Citadel.

"The King of the North, a few of his Lords and some of his guards are going to practice this morning," he answered.

"Practice what?" the guard asked, watching as the guards from the North were covering the practice grounds with mats.

"We'll find out why later," Gregor answered, wondering that himself.

xxx

"Good morning Lord Mercer, Lady Lindra," Elan said with a curtsey when she walked into their suite.

"Good morning Madam Elan," they replied.

Elan told them why she was there.

xxx

Captain Gregor didn't show his surprise when he saw the way his Majesty and his Lord's were dressed when he arrived at the King's suite.

They followed the Captain to the practice grounds and when they arrived, King Adair nodded to King Elessar and Éomer King and they returned the nod, and Lord's Khan and Balar bowed to the two Kings. They had on long white pants, white shirts and a belt (karate outfits). They each took a long bamboo stick that was handed to them and then King Adair and Lord Khan stood aside.

Two female King's Guard then appeared and one took something from under one of her long sleeves and hurled it at Lord Balar – who ducked – and the flying projectile fell harmless to the ground.

There were murmurs in the crowd.

Then the females converged on Lord Balar. One had a chain in her hand and the other had two fighting sticks in each hand.

Lord Balar was looking at the guard who was swinging the chain in her hand and was backing up when she took a few steps towards him. When he changed the position of his bamboo stick and tried to deflect the chain, the guard wrapped the chain around the bamboo stick and snatched it out of his hand. The other guard then attacked Lord Balar and tripped him; and while he was falling backwards, she put both sticks in one hand and took a curved short sword out of one of her sleeves and held it to his neck when he hit the ground.

"You're dead Lord Balar," Lord Uri said from the balcony.

Lady Lindra was standing next to Lord Uri and her father was standing next to his daughter.

Lord Balar bowed to the two Kings and stood aside.

Everyone was surprised, except King Elessar, Prince Faramir and Lord Uri, to see a female guard appear on the balcony and do a somersault across the wooden railing and then jump. She didn't make a sound when she landed on her feet and hit the ground.

Éothain wasn't the only one who had his mouth hanging open.

Then the battle was joined when another female guard appeared. King Adair and Lord Khan twisted and turned and deflected many of the guards attacks with their long bamboo sticks, which their wielded expertly. The female guards got out of the way of their attacks by doing back flips and other skills, and deftly landed on their feet.

The elves had never seen anything like the female who wielded her fighting sticks which such speed and ferocity that King Adair was hard pressed to ward off her attacks.

Lord Khan was holding his own against two other female guards, but they too were also quick and agile and got out of the way of his attacks.

No one saw Lady Ming hiding in the shadows behind a pillar, nor did the King or her husband. Khan didn't see what his wife threw at his hands and hit him with, with such force that he dropped his bamboo stick and the two female guards moved in for the kill. King Adair's feet were in the air when a projective hit one foot and he lost his balance and fell on the mat. The female guards drew their short swords from their sleeves and put them to their King's throat.

"What the..," Gregor said with a stunned looked on his face.

Murmurs in the gallery.

Lady Ming walked out from behind the pillar and took off her black scarf off.

Everyone in the gallery saw she was dressed in all black.

When King Adair and her husband looked up they knew had happened.

"You're both dead King Adair and my husband," Lady Ming said with a bow and a smile on her face.

"Well done Lady Ming," Adair said after he got off the mat.

She bowed again to the King of the North.

King Adair said something in a language the others from the Middle-Earth didn't understood.

Small boards were brought out and the men held them in their hands and everyone watched as the female guards broke them with their fists and feet. The men, including King Adair, Lord's Balar and Khan, did the same.

Éowyn marveled at the way the women from the Far East fought and saw they were quick and nimble. One jumped up and out of the way of Lord Khan's long stick went he swung it at her feet. What amazed her is that none of them made a sound when they landed on their feet.

"I didn't know mortals could do that," Elladan turned and said to his brother.

"Neither did I," he replied.

"Now I know why the women from the Far East can break every bone in a man's body," Amrothos said to his father.

"Their fighting style is very different," he replied.

"That's an understatement father," Erchirion said, still stunned at what he just saw.

"Did you see what those women did?" Éothain turned and asked his liege.

"Yes I did," he answered. "Now we know why their men have a great deal of respect for them."

"I've never seen anything like it," Éothain said shaking his head.

"Neither have I," Éomer replied.

"Can you fight the same way Amie?" Lothíriel turned and asked her friend.

"No," she answered. "But my children are learning from a Master to fight that way."

"They're so young," Lothíriel said.

"They learn at a very young age," Amie replied.

"Those women can fight," Gimli said surprised.

"Yes they can Master Dwarf and they're very skilled," Glorfindel replied. Glorfindel is a master at sword fighting, but he'd never seen anyone who could break boards with their hands and feet – not even an elf.

"The mortal females are also unpredictable and you don't know what they'll going to do next," Legolas said.

Celeborn agreed with Legolas.

"That was very impressive," Faramir turned and said to King Elessar with a smile on his face.

"It was, and I now know why King Adair has great confidence in his female guards," King Elessar replied.

After the exhibition the combatants bowed to the Kings of Gondor and Rohan.

All who witnessed the exhibition that day talked about it for many years.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Lothíriel Queen, Queen Amie and her court had lunch with Queen Arwen after the exhibition.

When Amie returned to the Royal suite and entered the bedroom, she smiled when she saw her husband taking a nap and climbed in the bed beside him.

xxx

"This is Damon and he'll be your squire from this day forward," Elan told Lord Mercer when he returned to his suite.

"My Lord," Damon said with a bow.

"Hello Damon," he replied, studying the young man from the North.

"King Elessar will announce your daughter's betrothal to Lord Uri at the Reception this evening," Elan told Lord Mercer.

Lord Mercer nodded his head.

xxx

"Where have you been?" Lilith asked her son when she opened the door to her room later that evening.

"Visiting friends," he answered when he walked into her room.

"I didn't know you knew anyone in Minas Tirith," she said.

"I've been here a few times," he replied, but didn't elaborate, and a few minutes later he escorted his mother out of her room.

xxx

Prince Faramir chuckled to himself when he saw the look in Lord Uri's eyes when Lady Lindra walked into view on her father's arm.

"You look beautiful," Uri said to her.

"Thank you Lord Uri," she replied smiling.

Lady Lindra wore a dark blue flowing silk skirt with an attached long sleeved white bodice. Her white gold circlet was adorned at the center with a large oval sapphire surrounded by diamonds, and 10 smaller oval sapphire stones surrounded her white gold diamond necklace.

Lord Mercer was beaming.

Lord Balar and his wife Lady Jaya appeared next. Lady Jaya wore a white and gold trimmed full silk sari dress and part of her sari covered her left arm. She also wore her circlet and gold and diamond jewels in her ears with a matching necklace.

Her dress was different, yet very beautiful, Faramir thought.

When Lady Ming appeared on her husband's arm, she had on a ankle length straight light green silk dress. What made her dress so stunning were the many delicate pearls sown-in from the collar, down close to her right breast, and down to her right hip in one continuous pattern. A pearl and diamond bracelet was on her left wrist, and she also wore her circlet.

Another unusual, but very elegant dress, Faramir thought.

Their husbands and Lord Uri were dressed in their formal light weight gray silk coats, black boots and black pants. They each wore a Mithril chain around their necks with a medallion donating their stations.

When King Elessar, Queen Arwen, King Adair, Queen Amie, Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen arrived, everyone bowed or curtseyed to the Royal Couples.

King Elessar had on his formal military dress uniform and Queen Arwen wore a magnificent sky blue dress that had a small train in the back. The traditional elven sleeves were much fuller and longer. She wore her long black hair down her back with the elven Queen's silver circlet.

Prince Faramir thought she looked radiate as always; but not as beautiful as his wife, who wore a beautiful white dress and her beautiful gold circlet.

King Adair had on a red silk coat with a high collar and gold threads were embroidered throughout; and the gold tassel rope belt around his waist hung down on his left side, and his pants and boots were black. Her Grace looked stunning in her ivory silk full skirt with a light green sash around the waist that went down to the end of her dress on the left side. Her ivory bodice had a high collar and the sleeves came just past her elbows. She wore emerald and diamond earrings in her ears and her emerald and diamond wedding band was on her right ring finger.

Faramir noticed Queen Amie's circlet was different from the one she wore last evening.

Éomer King was dressed in his formal military uniform and wore his gold crown, which was also a circlet. Lothíriel Queen wore the Queen's gold circlet and she had on a lovely peach colored gown and wore the jeweled necklace her husband gave to her on their wedding day.

xxx

When the doors opened to the Reception Hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to the Royal Couples when they entered. Faramir announced their liege and their Queen. Then he introduced his Majesty Adair, King of the North and her Grace Amie, Queen of the North and Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen of Rohan, and then the Lords and Ladies from the North.

There were murmurs in the room when the Gondorian Lords and Ladies saw the Lords and Ladies from the North, and when they saw Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra with the Royal Couples.

Lilith breath caught when she saw her daughter and thought she looked every bit a Queen. She saw her long hair was swept up and held in place by her formal circlet of emeralds and diamonds.

Haldar saw King Adair's crown was very different from his liege's and Éomer King's crown. The large round diamond at the center sparkled and he thought the rubies were magnificent. He then looked at his sister. "Amie looks very lovely mother," he said.

Lilith didn't respond and never took her eyes off her beautiful daughter.

The Princesses of Dol Amroth commented how regal the King and Queen of North looked and so did the elves.

"I see Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra's fortunes have changed," one Lord said to his wife.

"It appears so," she replied. She knew Lord Mercer could never afford to buy his daughter those stunning jewels and clothes and wondered where he got them from.

"What do you think of the Lords and Ladies from the North?" he turned and asked his wife.

"They and their clothes are very different and King Adair is not what I expected," she answered.

Her husband knew exactly what his wife meant.

"King Elessar has an announcement to make," Faramir said after the introductions.

The room again quieted down.

"Lord Uri, the Lord of the East, has asked for Lady Lindra's hand in marriage and her father has given his consent. King Adair will marry them when they return home to the North and Lady Lindra will be one of Queen Amie's handmaidens. Queen Amie is from South Gondor and her mother, Madam Lilith, is here along with her brother Haldar. Madam Lilith is leaving Gondor to live with her daughter in the North; and when she arrives King Adair will sign a Royal Decree making her Lady Lilith," King Elessar told his guests.

Lilith was to stunned for words. She never expected to become part of the Nobility and looked at King Adair, who winked at her, and saw her daughter smiling at her.

Haldar was also surprised and realized he'll be the only one in his family without a title, which he's always coveted, but will forever be out of his reach.

Lord Mercer then handed his daughter to Lord Uri, who took her arm in his and smiled at her.

Lady Lindra returned the smile.

Elan smirked when she saw the surprised looks on the Lord's and Ladies faces from Gondor.

xxx

"I wonder where they came from?" one Lady asked another.

"From the Far East," Elan answered as she walked past them. "They all either look like Lord Khan, Lady Ming or Lady Jaya and no one in the Far East looks like us."

The two Ladies were embarrassed.

"We meant no offense," one Lady said to Elan.

"None taken," she answered.

"Where does King Adair come from?" another Lady asked.

"From the North," Elan answered and told them her liege's parentage.

xxx

"I see your sister did very well for herself," Lord Galir said to Haldar when he walked up to him.

"Yes she did my Lord," Haldar said with a bow. "She married a King."

"I can see that," he replied with a sneer. "Do they have any children?"

"A son and a daughter," Haldar answered.

Lord Galir nodded his head.

"I see you've also done well for yourself my Lord," Haldar said.

"Yes I have," he replied and walked away.

xxx

Queen Arwen knew Lord Uri loved Lady Lindra, and knew in her heart that Lady Lindra will come to love him in time. She heard the murmurs among the guests about Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra and the others from the Far East. When her husband told her the customs and clothes of the people from the Far East were different, she couldn't image how different until she met them and saw how they dress. Arwen was also happy to see that Éomer King and Lothíriel Queen are now very fond of each other. She knew their marriage was arranged and it would take them some time to get to know one another – unlike King Adair and Queen Amie – and even she could see they were meant when she first met them, just like she and her husband.

xxx

"I see your lovely wife is introducing my wife and her Court to all the Gondorian Ladies, including Lady Lindra," Adair said to Éomer "I'm glad I don't know any Gondorian dances."

Éomer laughed, but didn't see the many heads turn their way. "All the Lords brought their single daughters to a feast King Elessar held for me and I danced with every one of them, including Lothíriel," Éomer told him.

"You chose the best one of all of them," Adair turned and said to the King of Rohan.

"I know," Éomer replied with a twinkle in his eyes and took a sip of his ale.

xxx

"A week ago none of the Lords or Ladies in this room would've given Lord Mercer or Lady Lindra the time of day. Now look at them," Lilith said to Elan.

"That's because Lord Uri is going to marry Lady Lindra and she'll become part of the Queen Amie's Court," Elan replied.

"How did you know?" Lilith asked Elan after taking a sip of her elvish wine.

"I'm a seer-witch," she answered.

Lilith laughed.

"But I didn't know who the young woman would be, only that she'll be someone from the Gondorian Nobility," Elan told her.

"Did Lord Uri know?" she asked.

"Not until he saw her," Elan answered.

"What about her dowry from Lord Uri?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a feeling he'd need one," Elan answered smiling. "Lord Uri fell in love with her and not her station in life."

Lilith thought about her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "Do you have anything prepared for me?"

"No," Elan answered. "I didn't know."

"Good," Lilith said, and they both laughed.

xxx

"What exactly does the Lord of the East do, Lord Mercer?" Lord Galir asked when he and a few other Lords walked up to him.

"Lord Uri is over all he Lords in the East and he's the King's Royal Messenger for the East," he answered looking Lord Galir straight in the eye. "Lord Erik is Lord of the West and the King's Royal Messenger for the West."

"What the difference between the two?" another Lord asked with a confused look on his face.

"Lord Erik grew up in the West and Lord Uri grew up in the East. Lord Erik knows nothing about the East because he's never been there, and Lord Uri knows nothing about the West. Lord Uri and I grew up in the East, along with the majority of my and Her Grace's Court. The East is the plains, like Rohan, and the West is similar to Gondor, but different," King Adair answered when he and Éomer King walked up to them.

The Lords bowed to the two Kings.

"His Majesty was telling me that the second, third and fourth sons of the Lord's in the West either move Eastward or further North when they become of age," Éomer King told them.

The Lords of Gondor knew why.

"We understand you have a son and daughter your Majesty," Lord Galir said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes I do," Adair replied and turned and walked away with Éomer King.

King Adair and Éomer King didn't miss the looks on the Lords faces when they found out King Adair grew up on the plains. They also didn't miss the grateful look on Lord Mercer's face when they came to his rescue.

"They think we're uncivilized," Adair said to Éomer when they walked away.

"I know," he replied. "But they'll marry one of their daughter's to an uncivilized King."

Adair laughed and agreed.

xxx

After the Reception everyone followed King Elessar and Queen Arwen into the Hall of Feasts. Her Grace Amie sat on King Elessar's right at the High Table and his Majesty Adair sat on Queen Arwen's left. Éomer King sat on her Grace's right and Lothíriel Queen sat on King Adair's left.

The elves sat at their own table, except Prince Legolas who was seated at another table next to Gimli. Merry and Pippin were also at the same table, along with Lord Uri, Elan, Lilith and her son. Elan sat on the other side of Gimli.

Lord Mercer and Lady Lindra sat at the table with the Princesses from Dol Amroth and Prince Faramir and Princess Éowyn, which didn't go unnoticed by the Lords and Ladies of Gondor.

Lord Balar and Lady Jaya sat at a table with the other Lord's and Ladies from Gondor, as did Lord Khan and Lady Ming.

During dinner the Lords and Ladies from the North noticed the tight smiles on the faces of the Lords and Ladies from Gondor when they conversed with them.

The Feast was grand and after dinner everyone went to the ballroom and danced. The Lords and Ladies or Gondor knew the ones from the North didn't know their dances and didn't expect any of them to dance with them – and many were relieved.

Elan was engrossed in a conversation with Gimli while everyone was dancing and told him their people traded with the dwarves for many hundreds of years.

"How did Adair, the first of his name, come by his sword?" Gimli asked after taking a gulp of his ale.

"I was only told that he and his men saved a company of dwarves from the foul things and one of them made Adair that sword as a thank you," she answered.

"That sounds like something one of my people would do," Gimli said and took another gulp of his ale.

Elan laughed when she saw the two Hobbits still eating.

"They eat like that all the time," Gimli said.

Merry and Pippin explained to Elan how Hobbits eat.

xxx

"I hope you don't mind that your betrothed is dancing with other men?" Adair turned and said to Uri.

"When we leave here she's going to learn how we sing and dance," he replied.

"The songs of the North," Adair said smiling.

"Her Grace learned them and also our language," Uri replied.

"Lady Lindra and her father are also going to have to learn to speak our language as well," Adair said to his friend.

"Who's going to teach them?" he asked.

"They're going to learn something new every day, the same way Amie did," Adair answered.

Uri nodded his head. "Is Lord Mercer riding to Rohan with us?" he asked.

"No, and neither is Madam Lilith or her son. After we leave Gondor, Lady Lilith, Haldar and Damon will return with Lord Mercer to his home and help him pack his personal belongings and they'll meet us at Lond Daer," Adair answered.

"Their lives changed overnight," Uri said.

"So did ours," Adair replied.

Uri laughed and agreed with his liege. "I don't have a home on the castle grounds," he said.

"That's because you've spent half of your time in the East the last five years," Adair replied. "Do you want a home on the castle grounds or keep your suite in the castle?"

"I'll asked Lindra where she wants to live?" he answered.

"That's very wise of you my friend," Adair said laughing.

"I'm the last one of your friends to get married," Uri told him.

"The women you were always meant to marry is from the South and not the North," Adair said.

"The same as you and Amie," he said. "I wonder why?"

"You and I have the exact same background Uri. We're both Lord's sons and our mothers were servants in their households. We're also both educated and speak Weston, and you're an excellent fighter and a natural born leader of men. That's why I chose you as Lord of the East and the leader of my army in the East," Adair answered.

"Thank you Adair," Uri said. "You and I both got our mothers out of those households and I also got my sister out of that household."

"Your sister is now married to a Lord and she's a Lady," Adair said.

"A Lord's bastard son," Uri replied.

"He fought in the war in the West and proved himself, and he's also a leader of men like yourself; and on Lord Balar's recommendation I made him a Lord, and when he married your sister she became a Lady. He was raised like we were, except he doesn't speak Weston – and he's now Lord of Northern Lands (Denmark).

"I'm happy they love each other," he said.

"They could never keep their hands off each other," Adair replied laughing.

Uri also laughed. "I know," he said.

An hour later the Royal Couples departed the Hall.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast everyone sat down and talked trade. The Northmen told them what they have in abundance and the Gondorians, Rohirrim, Dwarves and Hobbits did the same. Gimli asked about the jewels the Ladies from the Far East wore; and then Lady Ming and Lady Jaya each laid a silk cloth on the table and told them what each gem was and where they came from. They were surprised to see pearls came in different shapes and colors and to hear that Jade is sacred to Lady Ming's people.

"Like silver is to the elves," King Elessar said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Lady Ming replied with a nod of her head.

"All things of great value among Lady Ming's people in the East and West are made with Jade," King Adair told them.

They continued talking until lunch, and Adair and Éomer had lunch with the King of Gondor. After lunch they continued their discussions, which ended a few hours before dinner. The three Kings had a casual dinner together with their wives that evening, and the others listened, laughed and asked questions as Queen Amie and Lothíriel Queen told them about Amie's visits to Dol Amroth.

Queen Amie told them that her King is a great cook and every evening he prepares the family meals in kitchen in the Royal Wing of the castle.

"Where did you learn how to cook like that your Majesty?" Éomer asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face.

"I grew up in the servant's wing on my Lord's estate and my mother was the Head of the Kitchen and she taught me everything she knew," Adair answered.

"After we got married Adair prepared all our meals, and he did most of the cooking while we were guarding our borders from the foul things," Amie told them.

"I'm still preparing your meals," he turned and said to his wife laughing.

Everyone laughed, including Amie.

At that moment both Kings had great respect and admiration for the King of the North because they too had to catch and prepare their own meals in the wild. But both realized because of his background, he still does many of the same things he was raised to do.

xxx

Early the next morning after breakfast Lord Khan showed everyone at the trade talks a crude map and pointed to the trade routes from the East Sea to the West Sea.

"Those routes are everywhere in the Far East," Lilith said studying the map.

"That's because it's one large land mass which makes trade easier for everyone and they're no seas to cross. These are the routes that were over a thousand years ago by my people when they rode westwards," Khan replied and showed them the routes on the map.

"Everyone out there has something someone else needs; and they trade jewels, gems, spices, animals, horses, material for clothing, metal to make weapons, weapons, tea, fruit, vegetables, herbs for medicine, pottery, and anything else you can think of," Adair said.

"How long does it take to get things from the Far East?" Faramir asked.

"It use to take a year going back and forth, but when when I became King I changed our trade agreements with my relatives in the Far East. They now do all the trading for us with everyone in the Far East and they travel far and wide to get everything we want, and that takes much longer than a year; however, instead of getting a few hundred gems at one time we now get a few thousand and many merchants in the North make them into jewels and sell them in their shops. We also get more spices, tea, gold, and material to make clothes and the merchants also sell those items in their shops," Adair answered.

"You now buy large quantities of everything your Majesty," Lilith said.

"Yes, and it's cheaper that way," he replied. "We placed an order 6 months ago and we tripled our order; and all the items I mentioned are in high demand."

"All the merchants keep an inventory of everything they sell from the Far East and if something's not selling, then we cut back or discontinue the order," Elan told them. "Only King Adair's and Lord Khan's villages and the Nobility in the North had access to all those items and now everyone does. By doing that we have more merchants who're beginning to become prosperous and their children are learning how to read, write and count."

"And it's more taxes for the Crown," King Adair said.

Everyone laughed.

"You've done well by your people your Majesty," Prince Imrahil said.

"I hope to do more," he replied. "Elan more sure all the servants at the castle learned how to read, write and count and I want to do the same for all the children in the North; but I know it's going to take time."

Everyone looked at Elan.

"All those children came to our families orphanage when they were either babies or very young, and they're all bastards. Our family has always given those children an education, employment when they became of age, or to some family who couldn't have children. The majority of the boys are trained as soldiers or seaman and many of them married the girls from the orphanage. A few of them, including two girls, became merchants; some of the girls became mid-wives; a few boys and girls became healers; some became teachers, and a few became builders. That's why educating every child, no matter their station in life, is very important. All the bastard girls from the East became servants and the boys were taught how to fight at a young age and sent to our Eastern borders to fight the foul things – the same as King Adair and Lord Uri, but they're both educated. King Adair has built an orphanage in the East so those boys and girls can get an education and better themselves. Lord Mercer's new squire and Lady Lindra's new maid are from the North and they both grew up in the orphanage and they're betrothed," Elan told them.

"I thought you were a Lord's son," Gimli said looking at Lord Uri.

"I am," he replied.

The others knew Lord Uri is a Lord's bastard son.

"Lord Uri is over all the Lords in the East, including his father. He's also the Captain of my Army in the East and he's a great fighter and a leader of men – that's why I chose him as Lord of the East – and he's also one of the few in the East who's educated. Everyone who's part of my and Her Grace's Court are educated and they all speak Weston," Adair told them.

When King Elessar gave a nod of his head, one of Queen Arwen's handmaidens passed around the different fabrics that Ladies Jaya and Ming brought with them.

"I like this," Éowyn said after feeling the soft cotton cloth.

"It's for warm weather," Lady Jaya replied with a nod to the Princess. "The formal dress I wore at the feast the other night is made from the same cloth."

"Your dress was beautiful Lady Jaya," Lilith said to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

They continued discussing trade for another few hours.

Earlier that morning the three Kings guards went out hunting for the feast King Adair was giving for King's Elessar and Éomer and their Courts. When they returned they had plenty of food to to feed an army, and then some; and the ones from the North began to prepare the feast with the spices from the Far East.


End file.
